Gorgeous Nightmare
by PandaSket
Summary: Summary: When a monster youngling reaches the age of 15 they are put into a school specifically designed for a variety of creatures within the paranormal world, but there is a war for power in this world, and has transferred into the school, too. Edward is a blood-thirsty Vampire who unknowingly falls for a half-breed, but is it lust or love? Rated M for language and adult-themes.
1. The Pure Blooded

Gorgeous Nightmare

_Summary: When a monster youngling reaches the age of 15 they are put into a school specifically designed for a variety of creatures within the paranormal world, but there is a war for power in this world, and the same has taken over in the school. Edward is a blood-thirsty Vampire who unknowingly falls for a half-breed, but is it lust or love?_

_**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters or themes that may have been previously used in the Twilight Saga. All of these belong to the original author Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

_Chapter One: The Pure-Blooded_

_**EPOV**_

Hundreds of various coloured and shaped eyes gazed at me, corridor after corridor. Some lips whispered, some of them merely gasped. The skin of those weaker younglings around me paled at the scent of me, and my throat burned, I was blood-thirsty. I could reflect my eyes through some of the creatures I passed, my own being a blood red. They wouldn't settle until I got back to my dorm and had a small sample of the blood Esme had posted to me. I got one once a month, it was barely enough but it would do.

Jasper, one of the fellow Vampires I had befriended at this school, nudged my elbow and winked at me. He was tall and lean, with a strong jaw and a straight nose. He had curly blonde locks that touched his shoulders and bounced with every stride. His large hands were tucked into his pockets coolly as we rounded the next corridor, receiving stares from every angle.

Being Vampires, we had quite the reputation here. We were one of the strongest, most feared and destructive 'mythical' creatures here. Humans didn't know of our existence other than the writing of a book or the portraying of them in films. Their descriptions, which varied occasionally, were slightly alike but not completely.

The lies: Vampires didn't have reflections; we were weakened by Holy Water, garlic and crucifixes. We burn and die in the sunlight thus only come out at night and we feed off of human blood.

All of those were wrong. We did have reflections, the only thing that weakened us was the lack of blood we consumed, the sunlight barely harmed us – we were only slightly more sensitive to it. We can roam in the day at any time, and we can feed off some animal blood, but if drinking from a human only a virgin's blood would satisfy us completely.

My name was Edward Cullen, which was well known among the students new and old here. I was famous for my dad, Carlisle, being one of the only few remaining Elves alive, the rest had gone near enough extinct from fighting in wars and being slaughtered by other creatures for food or magic.

Yet, there was a bit of a disappointment because rather than taking after him, I took after my Vampire mother Esme. I was a pure bred Vampire, and if it weren't for the DNA samples Carlisle would never believe I was his son. The same phenomenon happened again with my younger sister Alice, only she was pure Elf. This caused celebrations among our world when she was born and pronounced fully Elf, and she loved all the attention.

However, around me not only was I well known but I was feared for a reputation I didn't create. I was rumoured to be an angry, ruthless and evil Vampire seeking only power. The last part of power was correct, but only because I was sick of the disrespectful attitude of some people in this world. Everyone fighting to be the best monster – but I was in a school where that behaviour wasn't abnormal.

Daily there were fights for power, territory and even mates. But I didn't choose to come here, it's the law. The school is specifically designed for us monsters as our forms change during our last two-three years of adolescence. Our bodies will change a lot; we'll develop an entire different personality and grow into our true self. Near enough, it's the monster equivalent of puberty.

"I take it you're not going to submit yourself to find a suitable host, Edward," Jasper broke the silence between us, while people around attempted to listen in. Unless Vampires, they could barely understand us. The creatures around us were the less intimidating ones such as Faeries, inexperienced shifters, Elves and some mages.

The advanced creatures were possibly dominating the yard on this sunny day, so the weaker ones hid out here. Jasper and I just didn't get involved; we separated ourselves from everyone except us two. We weren't scared; we could pretty much handle an aroused Succubus or a jealous Incubus before they placed their twiddling hands on us. We could fend off a few Werewolves and maybe even a demon or two. The only people we wanted to avoid were the other Vampires, thankfully there weren't many this year, however we didn't fancy getting involved with a coven-in-the-make or pissing them off, so we kept to ourselves.

"Jasper, I can barely _smell_ any suitable hosts," I grumbled. It was true. A Vampire could detect if a creature was a virgin by the smell of their pure blood and well, so far the only virgins I came across were the weak, youngling males. A host would be a long-term thing while we were here. We would suck their blood, but not kill them... nor would we change them. Not that the last was possible, we couldn't change someone until both the persons were the age of eighteen.

"I'm aware of that, thank you very much," Jasper wrinkled his nose, and then sighed. "I could do with a vial of my own stash right now. Are you coming?"

I shook my head. Jasper was my friend; I didn't want to steal his own brand of blood, when I had some of my own. There was no need to scrounge when I had pride. It was a natural thing for me not to show weakness. "You go on ahead."

"Alright," Jasper shrugged and u-turned in the direction to his dorm. I was hoping we could share a room between the two of us, but this school actually had fewer students than usual this year. Something about blood shortages and the population of our world decreasing, panic had arisen but I wasn't scared. If left unharmed, I could live forever.

Suddenly, I felt the presence of a soft, warm and gentle body collide with my stone-hard and pale one. She cried out in pain as her head collided with my shoulder as she fell and two girls standing to my right laughed, and I noticed that the curly brunette's foot stood out in the path of the young girl who had bashed into me. I clamped my mouth shut and glared at the two, who stopped their laughing immediately.

I looked down at the young girl on the floor, who was on her side picking up a few books that had fell out of her bag after her fall. Her long, mahogany hair covered her pale skin, so pale I wondered if she was a Vampire. I took a deep inhale and almost instantly regretted it as her fresh and pure fragrence clouded my mind. She smelled of chocolate, honey and lavender all rolled into one. Her scent reminded me of the fresh smell of spring and refreshed me like the wind on a hot summer's day. She was pure-blooded.

"Bella," Her witchling friend gasped.

_Bella... _The name practically rolled off of my tongue in a manner I didn't mean to make it sound seductive, but she didn't hear as it was under my breath. I was pretty sure if she did; she would've either run for life or froze up. Her blood would've cried out to me, if it didn't enough already.

She shyly peeped up at me after picking up the last of her book, and her beautiful doe eyes struck me. "I'm so sorry, sir! I... I didn't mean to bump into you."

"I know," I said in a stern voice, looking up at the two girls still standing there, eying me over and licking their lips. However, their scent reminded me of the sea... one I wasn't much for; too salty for my liking. "Mermaids... act out on their emotions so abruptly. They'd much rather get you into trouble with a Vampire than to sort you out their self." The girls gasped as I revealed their form and my own; if it wasn't noticeable enough already hearing a Vampire say it out loud chilled them to the bone.

"I... I apologise," Youngling Bella gasped out, her heart racing and her voice stammering. She reminded me of a frozen deer in headlights as she didn't pick herself up from the floor.

"Stop it," I said, a little bit too sternly so I softened my voice. "Let me help you." I reached a hand down to her, but she didn't take it. I smiled crookedly at her and winked. "I won't bite unless you ask."

"Oh," she squeaked, but took my hand anyway. I pulled her up gently, which was easy considering she was extremely light. It was like lifting up a feather. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bella..." I breathed as I eyed her. I didn't know what creature she was, as she smelled human. No human could be in this school though; they wouldn't survive the journey from the human world to the paranormal. She was truly beautiful, as beautiful as a Succubus, however she couldn't possibly be that as she wasn't fully developed, and her scent didn't practically drip of arousal and sexual desire. She was much too innocent for a Temptress. She had long mahogany, gentle curls, big doe eyes and full pink lips. Her skin was as pale as mine, maybe more so, and when she was standing I acknowledged how small she was, she was at least a foot smaller than me and I was 6 ft 2.

"Um, I better go..." She hummed, and her soft, melodic voice pulled me out of my staring. I gazed into her eyes for a moment before dropping her hand that I had been holding. I nodded and continued my walk down the corridor to my dorm. I ensured that the Mermaids received my coldest glare, as now I felt myself needing to take a vial of blood to get the scent of Bella out of my mind.

The rest of the day I spent thinking of the doe-eyed beauty, though I couldn't exactly understand why. As my cold lips wrapped around the tip of the fragile, glass bottle I imagined it was Bella's pulse I sucked the juicy redness from. I imagine my arms holding her thin waist as she slumps over, sighing heavily as I take the virgin blood from her body, her pureness tingles my throat with a satisfying taste that reminded me of her wonderful fragrance. She was heavenly, and I didn't even know her.

"You're smitten," A familiar voice chuckled from my dorm door. I removed the now empty vile from my mouth, unaware I had finished the entire thing. It was meant to last me another two weeks.

"And what makes you say that?" I asked Jasper, and he shook his head and grinned, his blonde shoulder-length locks bouncing side to side, and his pure white teeth and small two razor sharp fangs showed up in his smile.

"Edward, you seem to forget I can sense emotions, and that little stunt that those Mermaids pulled on the youngling girl has rumoured throughout the majority of this school already. It practically flamed itself up like a forest fire, brother."

I sighed and dragged a hand through my hair. "Listen, I'm not smitten with some little girl. I was just trying to be nice, as she seemed to be receiving a hard time. It was like stepping on a helpless kitten, are you really going to kick it over rather than put it back on its feet again?"

"My, my Edward, you're becoming soft," Jasper practically hooted and he extended a pointed finger at me while grinning like a cat that caught the canary. "You compared her situation for a kitten, for God's sake. Since when did you consider a kitten's welfare?"

I growled at him and practically flung myself off the edge of my bed that I had been perched on. "It was more of a metaphor describing Bella's situation, Jasper. I intend you keep your high-hopes on the down-low, as I'd hate to put a downer on this little fantasy situation of yours but I do not intend to be smitten with a girl. I'm not a love-struck teenager and never will be. I'm a pure bred Vampire, I drink a creature's blood to satisfy my never-ending thirst, and you should know this yourself as I could've sworn _you_ were a Vampire, not a love coach. I will _never_ be _smitten_." I had been emphasising the words with not only my harsh, growly tone... but with a snarl of my razor fangs. "If you want to copulate with a young girl or however many you wish, be my guest. Just don't get me caught up in your twisted game."

"Edward," Jasper sighs heavily, placing his stone hand on my shoulder as if it would calm me down. I resisted yanking myself away from his touch, as that would only make me appear childish and unreasonable. "You act as if Vampires are invincible, and maybe in some aspects we are. I can tell you're attracted to the girl, but you don't need to act like a Saint committing a sin about it. It's natural, even for Vampires. Her scent attracts you, I can feel it. I can sense the craving you craze after not only her blood, but the girl herself." He removed his hand and stepped away, bowing his head in a sign of respect. "I'll leave you alone and I apologise for disrupting you. But Edward..."

I had begun to walk back to my spot on the bed, but as Jasper paused mid-talking, I turned my head to look at him to see he was half-way out of the door. "Yes?"

"I never mentioned the word _love,_" He grinned the word, and all I could do was stand there with an expression that resembled a shocked goldfish. Jasper left, shutting the door behind him and I heard his faint steady stride echo down the corridors of the dorms as well as the faint mumble of voices in the opposite rooms.

_The hell did he mean by that?_

I wasn't in love, for God's sake. For one, I was a Vampire. My mother Esme hated Carlisle with a fire as hot as the pits of hell when they first met, she had many battles with him... it was only up until one point where she almost killed him in a battle, but he repeatedly refused to fight her. No matter what she hit him with, he didn't fight back but nor did he stand down. She admired his bravery, but by then he was close to unconsciousness. She carried him to her home and nursed him better, and she began to fall for him. I often thought it was just her guilty conscious, but Esme scolds me whenever I mention it aloud. I didn't believe a Vampire could love.

The only obsession I had with the girl was her scent, and that was all. All I wanted in my soon-to-be-fully-immortal life was to have my ice lips caressing the heated and flushed flesh of her neck. That was all I wanted from her. While here, I would prove Vampires were not to be messed with, that we were the true rulers like I had always thought. When I turn eighteen, I could leave here and find a mate. Once mated, I would stop the aging process and freeze into an indestructible Vampire form. I would then travel the world alone, or maybe take Jasper or youngling Alice when she was ready, like I had planned when a youngling myself. That was all I wanted in this immortal life, and it was enough for me.

But there was that one little bit of doubt that screamed to me from the blackest part of my mind, and the question that repeated itself every second was _is that enough?_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is my second chance at a Twilight fic only my previous one did not turn out as good as I thought it was. Sadly, I scrapped the entire idea and devoted myself to a fresh start and this is the outcome.**_

_**If you like it please let me know what you think by dropping me a review – it would mean so much more to me to here your full opinions. With each review, favourite and whatnot I get more inspiration to write. Don't worry, I know there are a lot of blanks in this story so far but as it progresses, if it does that is, I will fill in those blanks as the plot thickens. Thank you!**_

_**~ PandaSket**_


	2. Scarlet Eyes

**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters or themes that may have been previously used in the Twilight Saga. All of these belong to the original author Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Scarlet Eyes_

_**BPOV**_

I couldn't get those scarlet eyes out of my mind as I tossed and turned to get to sleep that night. I flipped my pillow over repeatedly for the cold side, stuck one of my bare legs out of the sheet but nothing would relax me. I even tried counting sheep, but that was also a failure of an attempt to doze off.

Bored, I sat up. It was actually considerably early for me to be in bed, as it was only eight-thirty at night. I sighed and gave up on my mission to sleep; stripping out of the large t-shirt that once belonged to my father that I had wore to bed almost every night since I was little and pulling on a pair of tight faded jeans and a tank-top. I shrugged on an old, torn at the cuff of the sleeves hoodie and slipped my feet into my favourite pair of black Ugg boots.

Deciding to go for a walk, I grabbed my key from the drawer next to the bed and made my way out. The corridor was buzzing with life as all the girls skipped, giggled and flaunted their way down like they were on a runaway show. It reminded me of the school back home: too much make-up and so much bitchiness. I was a bitch myself if I tried, but I usually reeled it in if I wanted to avoid a slap. Then again, a slap from a human wouldn't phase me. I wasn't half as strong as the creatures were here, but I was above average for your normal human in my regular every-day form.

I exited the noisy corridor and entered the almost empty canteen. I strolled out and made my way to the double doors that provided entrance on the courtyard. I found an empty bench amongst the dark green grass and sat there, breathing in the pure air as I admired the sight before me.

Above my head and beyond, the sky was a vibrant and beautiful baby pink, fading off into red, orange and yellow the further the horizon stretched. The yellow layer was very thin and in the opposite direction away from the pink was a violet blanket ready to flutter out and enable the stars to peek out. I loved Twilight; it was the time of night where I felt most at peace.

"Pretty, huh?" A smooth as pure leather voice asked from my right. Shocked, I danced to my feet and turned to see one of the most handsome teenaged boys I had ever seen in my life. He was the typical boy next door – tall, muscular, blonde and perfect. He was almost, just almost as beautiful as Edward. His eyes were red as blood, but I knew he wasn't a Vampire. I'd grown use to the sense of Vampires as I had been growing accustom to settling around them rather than humans these past few years and he smelled nothing like one.

He held his hands up as if in surrender. "There's no need to be scared," His soft voice reassured, and he hesitantly sat down on the bench next to where I had been. He lowered his hands and patted the space next to him. I couldn't deny that hopeful yet handsome expression on his face. "I wasn't on about the view earlier, by the way."

My eyes practically grew wide as saucers, and he chuckled and held his hand out, his skin heated. He was definitely not a Vampire. I slowly took it for a handshake, but he instead pulled the back of my hand up to meet his warm lips, caressing it with a gentle closed-mouth kiss. "I'm Riley," He introduced. "You must be Isabella."

"How did you-"

"Your name has been tossed and turned around this place a lot today after your, err... little run in with Cullen," Riley explained, his grin sheepish as his shoulders shrugged. He didn't let go of my hand, and began to rub back and forth across my knuckles.

"Cullen?" Then I realized he meant Edward. "Oh..." I sighed, understanding.

Riley simply nodded and scooted closer. "I like to come out here at night, too. It's peaceful."

"The view is astounding," I added as I looked back to the sky. I wanted to pull my hand away, only I didn't want to appear rude. I didn't make friends easily in the human world, so why would things be different here? We were only separated by species, not personality traits. Every person, monster and what not could be cruel.

"That is nothing compared to you, Isabella," My name rolled off the tip of his tongue, and I felt squirmy. Like... _really_ squirmy, but not in the way that Riley had suggested in his eyes. I wanted to run, to scream, to cry for help... I wanted to get out of here.

"Listen, I err... I have to go," I stuttered, trying not to appear rude as I unclasped my hand from his. Riley raised his eyebrow and stood up shortly after I did.

"This early?" He frowned, but then he smiled broadly. "I'll walk you to your dorm."

I shook my head. "I'll be perfectly fine; I know the way from here."

"Nevertheless, a girl shouldn't go wandering alone. The type and number of sexual," Cue my blush, to which Riley's smile got wider at. "_Sexual_," He repeated again, but this time in a seductive hiss. "... Beasts around here are truly miraculous."

"Th-thank you, but I really must be going," I continued, and I walked two steps backwards before turning around. I had only taken half a step forwards when Riley suddenly appeared right in front of me. I screamed, and one of his hands covered my mouth while the other gripped my waist.

"_You want me_," He cooed. "You want me to take your pure, innocent and fragile body and make it my own personal trophy. Oh, the things I would do to you, Isabella..."

I attempted to whisper _please don't_ against his palm, but it came out as a muffled groan.

"In time, my dear... I'll make you scream my name a thousand times a minute," His voice ensured that was a devoted promise. "But first, I want you to tell me what you are. A creature as beautiful as you can't be that of a troll or a mere pixie. Your ears are adorably small."

I tried to back-up a step, but he wouldn't have it. "Tell me," He encouraged, and slowly removed his hand. I stared at him in utter shock as he turned his head, his ear close to my lips. "You're shy, but you won't be for long. Until then, whisper your form to me then I can make your dream come true and stars dance before your eyes with just a single touch of my skilled fingers."

I froze up, unsure of what to do... but as my heart raced and the adrenaline rushed through my body, I did the only thing I could.

I screamed.

I kicked him.

I ran free.

"Argh!" He screeched as my foot connected with his kneecap, he hissed in pain and lurched forwards, his arms swiftly moving towards me, only I was too fast this time. I bolted across the courtyard, but he was swiftly in tow and before I knew it I was lifted by the waist and a rush of air notified me that I had been thrown.

Before I could brace myself, I felt the air knock out of my lungs as my back collided with a brick wall. I gasped and collapsed to my knees on the gravel, panting. I could hear Riley running towards me, but before I could bolt again he was there in front of me.

"You're fast," He commented. "But weak. _What_ are you?"

"Please," I begged, wanting him to just leave me. I knew that if I was pushed continuously, I wouldn't be able to stop the inevitable fate of attacking him. I didn't want to do that, as I hated that side of me. "Just go."

As that sentence left my mouth, I became aware of a sudden stinging pain spreading throughout the left side of my face.

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Riley screeched at me, and I backed up against the wall, whimpering. "I'll ask again," He hissed. "_WHAT ARE YOU?!"_

I didn't want to tell him, as I knew he'd tell everyone. I'd be considered weak compared to all these beastly creatures. I still wasn't aware of what Riley was, but his sexual desire for virgins and dominance gave me the idea that he was some form of sex demon...

"I'm an Incubus," He answered my un-asked question. "I craze sexual contact. I love sex, everything about it. Nothing is more satisfying than a virgin's first," His warm finger stroked my stinging cheek, and I resisted batting his hand away as if it were a snake in my face, though as he wiggled his fingers suggestively in my face, I did anything to resist emptying my stomach right here and right now. "I'll have my way with you one way or another, right now if you want me to, but I'm curious to what you are. So you have three seconds to tell me. One."

I took a deep breath.

"Two," He hummed and moved a stray strand of hair from my face.

I remained silent.

"Three..." He snapped, and his hand wrapped around my thin neck and lifted me off the ground. I stuttered and choked as he repeatedly bashed my body against the wall. "Stupid, stupid girl!" He screeched before throwing me over his shoulder.

I collided with the gravel grounding once more, hitting my head against the edge of a bench. I cried out in pain and rubbed my hurting head with my hand, laying there waiting to be picked up and thrown again like a rag doll a tempered little girl played with between a tantrum.

Riley smacked my thigh, pushing me onto my back and climbing on top of me. His knees pinned my legs down under his and his hands held my wrist above my head. "Fucking tell me RIGHT NOW, ISABELLA OR I'LL-"

"You'll what?" A voice that wasn't mine growled out. Instinctively, Riley and I turned our heads towards the voice, where I saw a tall shadow with scarlet eyes glare down on us.

Riley chuckled. "Are you challenging me, Cullen?"

"Remove yourself from the girl," That familiar and perfect voice hissed threateningly. "Now."

Riley just chuckled once more. "If you were here, you would do anything _but_ remove yourself from this position. I quite like it here, and I'm sure Isabella here does, too." He looked down at me with that now no longer perfect but irritating grin, holding both my arms with one hand as the other wrapped around my waist and hoisted me up to his eye-level, my chest against his chest with my hands held closely at my sides but together between our bodies. "Isn't that right, Isabella?"

By now I was furious, and as I mustered up as much strength and courage as I could, I did what any classy girl would do to some guy forcing him onto her.

I spat in his face.

Riley's face contorted in disgust and anger, and he twisted my arms painfully. "Ah!" I cried, and felt myself being slammed onto the ground, but before I could register anymore pain Riley's weight vanished from atop of my own.

Snarling into Riley's face was Edward who had him up against the wall. "If you ever," Edward panted, and I knew he was losing control. "Touch her again I will rip you limb from limb."

I felt complimented that Edward not only defended me once today but twice. I knew he didn't have to, but he chose to. It a sweet gesture, but at the moment all I could think about was Edward's safety as I could hear hisses not so far away. I looked away from a struggling Riley and to the double doors, where a male and a female stood, grinning at the sight before them.

"Edward," My voice shook in fear. "We should go."

Suddenly, Edward was grabbed by the male who had been standing at the door. By now the sun had set the sky was cascaded over with a dark blue, almost black colour. There were no stars after all, however the moon shone brightly in the sky, but it wasn't enough to allow my eyes to see the figures.

Edward was lurched backwards, and I bolted onto my knees as I heard the female at my side. She brought her manicured nails onto my shoulder and chuckled. "I'm going to have fun breaking this one," I became aware of Edward being repeatedly tossed and turned between Riley and the male, both of them spitefully smiling as they played with him like a punch bag. He got a few good hits in, but he was outnumbered. Two, perhaps three judging by the beauty at my side. He needed help.

Furious wasn't even the mood anymore. With newfound strength, I gripped her wrist and her eyes widened in shock. "_Over my dead body_,"

I felt a fire ripple through my body, and I cursed in agony as my back arched and my eyes closed. I clamped my teeth down as the blood pumped faster and faster, the adrenaline built up until I couldn't control it and my body shook in presperation. I let out a scream as the fire flared, and the Succubus at my side was thrown back by the force as a giant light surrounded the both of us, fading within a matter of milliseconds. She hit the wall and let out a scream.

I wiggled my fingers as I examined my new body for a moment, and I grinned as my now frozen but strong body obeyed to my command. The Succubus launched for me, but I was faster. I gripped her out-stretched arms and twisted, watching her face contort with pain as I tossed her away from us and into the nearby benches. I heard them break in half and splinter, and I would've felt bad if it hadn't of been the benches where Riley first attempted his way with me.

Inspired with anger, I bolted over to Edward who currently had Riley beneath him, throwing punch after punch as the male behind him continuously kicked Edward. He wasn't doing much justice, but as I saw the male's hand go to Edward's unprotected neck I could predict the outcome of this.

I jumped onto the males back and tackled him into the wall, snarling into his face as he thrashed side to side, trying to throw me off of him. I bit into his body, drawing blood that I wouldn't consume. I continued doing this and he screeched out louder in pain each time. "Get off you filthy bitch!"

Eventually, I was grabbed and thrown, but I caught myself mid-fall and watched as the male and the female from earlier made their escape, scaling the building and vanishing over it. I only hoped they didn't return with more. My strength was limited.

I looked over at Riley and Edward; Riley stood with his back against the wall, a cut on his cheek and a bruised lip. Edward was crouched, ready to pounce if he moved an inch.

"You're beautiful," Riley whispered to me. "A true Vampiric beauty, tell me... how do those beautiful chocolates eyes become the blossoming blood red they are now, hmm?"

"Just get the hell out of my face," My new, melodic voice sang out, almost too gentle to sound intimidating, though with the added growl I gave it my best shot. Even as a Vampire I couldn't appear to be one of the deadliest Monsters out there, and I was weak as a human as well.

"I second that," Edward snarled. "And I promise you if you dare to go near Isabella again I will kill you..."

"Until then," Riley nodded at Edward, and then turned to me. "Simply beautiful."

I wasn't aware of what happened then, but what I did register was that Riley had me against the wall with such force it knocked even this form breathless, and I felt the strength wash away from my body and fade to almost nothing, his was body pressed against mine with his lips on my jaw and before I had a chance to try push him off, Edward had wrapped an arm around Riley's neck and thrown him far away, and we watched Riley's body twist in the air and bash into the now locked double doors. They flew opened and the alarm blared, but Riley didn't move.

I slumped down from the wall in exhaustion slowly, and then I felt strong hands catch me. "I've got you," That beautiful voice whispered.

"Mm," I hummed, too tired to even open my eyes.

"Isabella?" Edward questioned, and a cold hand held my aching cheek. "Listen, I'm going to take you back to your dorm, but... Isabella?"

"You... you can call me Bella," I sighed, and I felt my cold skin flare up and the aching of my limbs increase. "It hurts."

"What does?"

"Everything,"

"What are you?" Edward asked and I opened my eyes to see his own examining my arm where my arm had bruised to almost black. He raised his eyebrow in question and looked at me. "But now... you... you were a Vampire."

"Were..." I repeated the word from his statement, and I felt my eyes droop once more without my command.

I felt my body being lifted and I was slightly aware my warm body being held against a cold one. Two cold hands were under my body, one under my knees and the other under my back. I instinctively wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and I felt him sigh softly. I resisted resting my head against his shoulder or in the crook of his neck like I wanted to, but I knew that was going too far.

But all the while all my body ached for me to just pull him closer, to caress his neck with my lips and to turn and wrap my legs around his strong waist. I imagined his arms reaching around, he would place one hand just above my bottom and the other would hold the back of my neck, pulling my face slowly to his as our lips got closer and closer...

"Bella?" Edward's voice shocked me out of my day-dream... or dream, however much I wished it was reality. "We're here." I really had no idea how we got here that quick, but the alarms had stopped going off, leaving only a slight buzzing in my ears.

"Oh," I said and blushed shyly. He put me down and made sure I was steady on my feet before removing his touch. I frowned as he did, and I eyed the floor rather than meeting his beautiful eyes.

"You should be careful," Edward muttered. "You could've gotten killed or worse..." I raised my eyebrow at that, but still refuse to meet his gaze. "I don't know you, but I like you. It'd be shame to see a young girl like you to go to waste to a monster like him. He's even worse than me, so please look after yourself. What were you doing out there anyway?"

"I was bored," I shrugged.

He laughed at me, and his laugh sent pleasant tingles throughout my body. His face lightened up and his gorgeous grin widened, and I saw a glimpse of those sparkling razor fangs and teeth. "And you couldn't just meet up with your friends like a _normal_ girl?"

I couldn't help but smile at that, and I chuckled along with him before answering. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "Just... watch yourself, please?"

I nodded, and I searched for the key in my pocket. I found it, pulling it out and inserting it into my door. I looked up at Edward as he eyed me curiously. "Do you want to come in?" I asked, hopeful. I wanted to get to know this Vampire a lot more.

Edward, however, shakes his head and his lips droop into a frown. Even frowning he was still beautiful. "Don't get me wrong," He began, noticing my possibly hurt expression. "I want to, I like you and you're great company despite only meeting you during conflict, but I only heard your cries earlier because I was on my way to my friend's dorm. I'm pretty sure I should head over and apologise for being late."

"Your friend?" I asked and I knew I seemed nosy but I really hoped it wasn't a girl...

"Jasper."

_Thank God._

"Maybe next time?" Edward suggested, and I smiled at the idea. "For now, you should get some sleep. You're exhausted, I can smell it."

I blushed, and I turned to open my door but paused as Edward didn't even take a step. I gathered he was waiting for me to go in and shut the door, like the gentleman he was. "Edward," I almost purred, and I instantly felt embarrassed of the way his name escaped my lips. Edward, however, seemed un-faltered as he peered down at me. "Thank you," I said.

"It was really no iss-"but before he could finish I had reached up onto my tip-toes and kissed his cold cheek, and I instantly regretted it was Edward froze up before me. I wasn't ready for another fight today, but I couldn't help the feelings of rejection and hurt that flowed through my body.

"Bye," My voice came out as a rough, cracking sigh. I quickly retreated into my room and closed the door. I locked it immediately with my key, knowing that the school gave us keys that not only locked but enchanted the door. The windows were the same; they could only be open by the true owner of the dorm room. No one else, unless with audible permission.

I spent the rest of that night curled up in bed, shuddering in disgust at the thought of Riley's touch, but resisting the urge to sigh and moan at the thought of Edward's rescue.

I fell asleep gazing into those scarlet red eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed, favourited and what-not and I know many people don't really consider this a good start but I must say I think it is, thank you all that are supporting me as a writer and enjoying this story.**

**I apologise if this chapter dragged on a little bit but I felt inspired to write again tonight as I had nothing better to do after my Psychology homework. It's quite a difficult subject, but it'll come in handy if I want to become a therapist in future. Please, let me know what you think of the chapter by submitting a review, share the story to your friends and what not and let's keep this current streak going. Any questions or advice are very much welcome.**


	3. Werewolves

**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters or themes that may have been previously used in the Twilight Saga. All of these belong to the original author Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapter three: Werewolves_

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling drowsy with aching limbs and sore bruises. The blinding sunlight leaking in through the slightly open curtain as the echoes of high-pitched giggles and foot-steps paraded down the outside corridor. I groaned and curled up in my bed, ready for another hour of sleep.

That's what I loved about this school; it wasn't even like a school, more along the lines of a three year holiday resort. There were rarely actual classes, and the teachers were more body-guards and therapists for the changes going on within us for those few years.

A knock on the door awoke me from my thoughts, and with a sigh I threw myself out of my bed and opened my door to a beaming Angela. Angela was tall for a girl, 6'1" with a slender figure. She had light brown eyes that were framed with a stylish pair of glasses and dark brown hair with streaks of honey that had been scraped up into a neat ponytail. The expression that clouded her face told me she had some good gossip.

I smirked. "Get in," I said simply, and Angela practically squealed. That was unusual for her; she was usually the quiet and reserved type. I shut the door behind Angela as she perched herself on the edge of my messy bed. I climbed back in at the top and practically purred at the warmth the soft sheets offered to me.

"Ben asked me out!" She blurted and raised her arms as if she wanted to scream _hallelujah_ from the roof tops, and I couldn't help but grab both her extended hands from her explosion of joy. I was truly happy for her, as it wasn't usual for two of the four mages to actually be attracted to each other. This also meant the birth of their child or children would extend the mage world, something that had been a difficulty since the increased population of blood-hungry creatures.

Not that I could judge, I was half a blood-hungry creature after all.

"Really? That's great, Angela!" I gushed along with her, smiling at that love struck glint in her eye and her flushed cheeks. For once I actually felt jealous. The closest I ever got to feeling attracted to someone was...

Last night with Edward, and even then I had practically been rejected right there and then as he became a Vampire statue right before my eyes.

I bit down on my lip as Angela registered my hesitance. "Tell me everything," I beamed a half-forced smile at her, I wanted this to be her day. Maybe she'd enlighten me for what to expect when I ever actually found someone to have a puppy love or teenage obsession with.

"It was so romantic," She cooed and went into elaborate detail of how Ben levitated a note to her desk during their potions class. The only classes that happened frequently were for the Mages, Wizards and Elves – they focused more on the brain of magic and the paranormal to perform to their full extent, rather than the brawn. Angela had been asked to meet Ben at the stroke of midnight in the exotic flower garden behind the school. He had expressed how he felt an immediate attraction to her when his eyes first found Angela's. He said he didn't know her, but would enjoy getting to. He, however, didn't wait for that and asked her out on the spot. Angela, sensing the attraction, agreed and now they have arranged to train and study magic together, counting them as dates as they wouldn't be allowed far off the premises.

"I'm really happy for you Angela," I smiled down at the soft lilac sheet. "Just wait, soon enough you'll be popping out the next Merlin."

Angela grimaced. "Unlike most Mages, I'm waiting until I have completed my full course of mage training before I begin popping any mini Dumbledore's out."

"Imagine the baby's coming out with the robes, hat and beard..." I began giggling along with Angela at the thought, and before we knew it we were clutching our stomachs as we thrashed around, laughing at the most bizarre things until we had tears cascading down our faces.

"We need to calm down," Angela said between fits of laughter. "The tutors will arrive here any minute with a thought of two students getting intoxicated by laughing gas."

I smirked, holding back the next round of giggles. "Upon discovering we're completely sober, they'll ignore the fact that we're just being the usual, hyper teenage gossiping girls and submit us to a psychiatric ward!"

"I can just imagine that," Angela snickered, and she then looked at the clock besides my bed-side table. "It's ten am already? Crap, I've got to go Bella."

I nodded and got up to let her out as she dashed up onto her slightly clumsy feet, smirking as I saw her slight stumble. "Meeting Ben?" She nodded and gave me a gentle smile as I opened the door. "Have fun, Angela."

"Well, I'm only meeting him for a short while," Angela admitted as she halted in the hallway outside my dorm. "You could come with us if you want to?"

I shook my head. "I can entertain myself for now; this is you and your lover boy's time."

Angela responded with a deep crimson blush. "Well, the thing is we're meeting some friends of Ben's. The werewolves apparently, and I don't want to go alone as I'm not comfortable around them as much as Ben is. He's a lot more social than I am, especially with other breeds."

That was true. I knew Angela took a lot of warming up to do to be close friends with someone. She was only close with me right now because my parents had been close friends with hers.

"Come Bella," She practically begged me. "Please?"

I suddenly felt a little worried. Only Angela knew my true form, and she should know better than anyone else that I'd possibly be a little uneasy around Werewolves. "I don't know, Angela..."

She scoffed. "Bella, if you're worried about what I think you're worried about you can hardly tell what you are. It's probably only the scent that gives a hint, but with all the cross-breeding these days that hardly suggests anything. They're nice, apparently."

_Apparently._

But the good friend within me surrendered to Angela's hopeful and pleading expression. I rolled my eyes and groaned out a _fine_, earning a sudden hug and a pat on the back from Angela. "I'll fetch for you when Ben and I are ready, you have to meet him sooner or later anyway."

I nodded in response and watched her thin form almost skip down the corridor and I smiled, hoping to be happy like that myself some day.

The next hour was spent with me lazily getting ready. I had fallen asleep last night in my jeans and tank top, so I felt a little, for a lack of a better word.

_Blegh._

I showered at a steady pace, sighing as the warm water cascaded down my body, washing away the grime of last night's encounter with Riley. I scrubbed my body clean with my honey and lavender body wash, even though I knew my scent would smell like the two anyway I had decided to adapt to the fresh and spring-like smell.

I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo, lathering it until I was sure every trace of the Incubus was vanished from my body. I then got out, dried myself out and pulled on a pair of denim shorts, converse and button-up shirt that I had adjusted by rolling up the long sleeves up to my elbows. I brushed and dried my long hair, letting it wave subtly down my back.

I waited patiently for a few minutes until I heard hushed voices and a knock on my door. I grabbed my key from the desk aside my bed and walked to the door. I opened it to find Angela holding hands with a nervous looking boy who was a few inches shorter than her tall form. Not that I could say anything, my 5 foot frame was probably anything but intimidating in a school of monsters. I probably resembled an Elf...

"Bella," Angela blushed slightly as her hand waved from me to the boy at her side. "This is Ben."

"It's nice to meet you, Ben," I smile warmly and held my hand out. He took it in his own shaky one and we shook lightly.

"Hello Bella," Ben said in a small voice, but he had a kind smile. "Angela's told me quite a bit about you."

"Nothing negative," She added with an eye roll at my shocked expression.

"Good," I smirked and patted her shoulder. "Wouldn't have to eat you."

Ben raised his eyebrow at me as Angela chuckled lightly. Ben was about 5'7" with black hair, golden-brown skin and dark brown eyes. I knew he was of Asian descent. He wore baggy faded jeans and a Muse t-shirt.

"Muse is great," I commented subtly and motioned at his shirt with a nod. Ben smiled warmly in response, and I couldn't blame his shy nature for a stranger.

"Let's get going," Angela said and she lightly tugged on Ben's hand as they made their way down the corridor. I locked my door and trailed behind, keeping an eye-out encase I bumped into any heartbreakingly handsome Vampires along the way.

Truth it, I was avoiding Edward. I couldn't handle the possible wrath and fury of an almost fully-developed Vampire, especially when it was from an uninvited kiss.

However, the memory did make me blush as we stepped outside where the hot sun beats down on us. The sudden rush of heat was probably more intense on me than on Angela and Ben, but it wouldn't kill me. I was only slightly more sensitive to the sun, but I'd have to be out in it for a good few hours before it started taking affect on my skin.

I rolled my sleeves down and listened to the engaging conversation regarding action films and special effects, with Ben seemed highly interested in. I didn't interrupt their discussion with my own opinions, as honestly I was too busy being wary of my surroundings for not only Edward but for the nearby Werewolves as we crossed the grassy pitch.

I could smell them not far off, and the smell made me shudder. They didn't smell entirely bad, just a little musky like a damp forest which didn't exactly blend well with the hot air.

We came to a stop in front of a group of very muscular and russet-coloured shirtless boys all wearing jeans, with one toned but fully dressed girl sitting opposite all of them with her headphones in and a book in her lap. I knew they were the werewolves.

Upon our arrival, the many pair of eyes turned onto us. A few smiles greeted Ben, while Angela and I were stared at like doggy biscuits. Their eyes wide and mouths hung open. I wasn't sure entirely which one of us the looks were aimed at, but I had a feeling it was me.

_Baked Bella for breakfast, yum!_

"Angela, Bella," Ben hummed, slowly creeping out of his shell. "These are my Werewolf friends." He pointed each one out to us as he said their name. "Jake,"

"I'm Jacob Black," He stood up to greet us, practically bouncing over. "You can call me Jake, though." He held his hand out to the both of us; I took it first and shook his hand warmly. Angela followed. Jake had shortly cropped black hair and a big warm smile. He was extremely tall and like all the other boys, extremely well built. His eyes were a deep set and twinkling dark brown.

A younger-looking boy bounded up next to Jake. Ben spoke for him. "This is Seth,"

"Bella," Seth greeted, eying me up and down before pulling me into a sudden hug, I gasped but patted his back gently, with Angela up next. Seth was a lot shorter than Jake, still tall with a gangly build, barely reaching 6 foot. He had a huge, happy grin and a youthful face. His hair matched Jake's.

The next three boys up crossed their arms in front of us to appear intimidating, and while Angela twiddled her thumbs and I merely stood their with my head tilted and my arms at my side two of them but the last to the right eventually broke into a grin.

"Embry, Quil and Paul," Ben said and chuckled lightly.

All three of them alike Seth and Jake had black cropped hair and brown eyes with russet skin. Embry, however, was almost as tall as Jake and slender. He had a slightly dimpled chin, a thin face with long but rounded muscles. Quil was shorter than Embry and about Seth's height, but much more muscular than both of them. He had an impish grin and a burly figure. Paul was slightly taller than Quil, but shorter than Embry, muscular all the same with slightly darker eyes than everyone else. Paul was the one who didn't smile, but merely glared me down.

"Don't think I don't know what you are," He practically growled at me as his tall form towered over my small frame. I raised an eyebrow as Jake's hand clamped down on Paul's shoulder.

"Easy," He warned in a sharp tone of voice. "She's a friend."

"A friend," He scoffed and wandered over to reclaim his seat on the grass as the final boy and the girl eventually got up onto their feet to greet us.

"I'm Sam," He greeted us with a tight smile. He had long, rounded muscles and a very deep voice. He was second tallest, literally just an inch or so smaller than Jake. His eyes were a light brown. "Ignore Paul, he's wary of... _new_ people," He shrugged and held a hand out to me. I took his hand, which was much a much higher temperature than all the other hands I'd shook of the group.

"He's like a grumpy puppy," The girl snickered, earning an extended middle finger from Paul to her way. "Very mature, Paul."

"This is Leah," Sam said. Leah was quite pretty in an exotic way with eyelashes like feather dusters, and slightly smaller than Angela, she had copper-brown coloured skin and a sleek black and perfectly straight hair that was cut short into a pixie-cut. Her eyes were more of a caramel tone, but they seemed blank, somewhat cold.

Rather than shaking her hand, Leah simply nodded to us. I returned a small smile to her.

"Training begins shortly," Sam called out to all of them and then looked at us. "Care to join?"

"Train with wolves?" Angela giggled shyly and Ben wrapped his arm around her awkwardly. "I'm afraid I'm not quite ready for that yet, so no thank you."

Sam looked at me. "What about you?"

"Me?" I practically squeaked as all the eyes settled on my small figure. I placed my hands firmly on my hips in an attempt to stand my ground, my true nature was quite bossy and hated being underestimated, but at the same time I didn't want to engage in fighting with werewolves, whether it was play or not. I was outnumbered easily. "No thanks."

"You scared?" Paul chuckled darkly. "Typical."

"I'm not scared," I almost snapped and folded my arms stubbornly across my chest. "Just not in the mood."

"Me neither," Jake agreed. "I'm going to sit this one out and watch with you guys. You mind, Sam?"

"Whatever," Sam mumbled and all the pack, excluding Jake, resumed their positions in their semi circle on the grass.

I decided to make myself comfortable and I settled down on the warm and prickly grass, playing with a few strands between my fingers as Jake took a seat next to me. Despite him being a wolf himself I felt strangely easy around his presence. "So, do you train often?" I asked in an effort to begin none-awkward conversation, as Ben and Angela sat a couple of feet away lightly kissing and twiddling each others hands.

"Yeah, nearly everyday," Jake answered. "We want to become strong for the competitions."

"Competitions?" I questioned with a confused expression. I looked at Jake and his eyes were wide with buzzing excitement that I could practically sense wafting from him.

"Yeah," He chuckled. "Every year there's a big fight on the school ground between a variety of species. The winners are usually decided on the last one of each specimen standing, resulting in a following fight when all finalists are prepared. The winner is decided on the last one standing."

"Sounds brutal," I mumbled. "Do you have to take part in this, like... a whole school thing?"

"Nah, we obviously have the peace-makers and healers. They usually just be bystanders and decide winners, but no one is forced into it. It's all voluntary."

"What do you get out of it though?" I asked. "Fighting usually doesn't solve anything; it just creates tension and hate between the species."

"True, but it also provides ultimate power and respect throughout the school. Just think, no one would bother you, you'd get the ultimate respect and the winner's species would gain street credit when these three years are up. I just want to suck it to the Succubi and Incubi, now they're even viler than Vampires!"

_Vampires... vile?_

"I hate Vampires," He explained. "They're a werewolf's natural enemy, mainly because they created a rivalry between the Elves and Wolves, leading to our misjudgement almost being the number one cause for their close extinction. It's a lucky fact that it was the actual breeding problems between the Incubus and Succubus' and the Elves. Their dark magic contrasted with the healing power of the Elves, resulting in a dead fetus and usually killing the mother of either race. A shortage in female Elves and Succubus meant trouble mating between breeds. Of course, the sex demons quickly caught up and now they're over populated, but the Elves had a bigger problem. The lack of females barely did anything to accompany the number of male soldier-Elves slaughtered by the confused Wolves."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, oh," Jake sighed. "It's just... if the Vampires had kept to themselves and not go feasting every night in the human world, not being able to control their covens or blood-lust then the Elves wouldn't of stepped in for the peace between worlds, and the Wolves wouldn't of stepped in for the safety of humans. They're a very close relative to the wolf, and our number one source of breeding. Cross breeding with wolves is rare and can cause complications unless it is with another wolf or a human."

"But not all Vampires are bad," I defended. Edward wasn't like that. He wasn't constantly craving the blood of humans, being out of control due to the craze and running around slaughtering people to satisfy that lust. "Yes, sometimes they have to kill in order to live, but it's how they survive. Humans slaughter animals to satisfy their hunger, but they have a choice in that matter. They could easily survive from the world's natural resources like fruit and vegetables, but they choose to eat other creatures. Vampires can't choose and they have little to barely any choice."

"You're keen on them," Jake smirked and lightly punched me in the arm. I winced, but only because he hit a formed bruise from last night. "Sorry," He shrugged. "What are you anyway, you seem soft yet you smell like a blood-sucker yourself. Vampires aren't usually naturally kind."

_Edward is._

I simply shrugged and looked back at the scene in front of me. My smile drooped and I gasped as all the boys and Leah shuddered violently, cracks filled the air as their bones shifted and fur sprouted across their body. Eventually, they went from being human to a wolf. The wolves circled each other, a playful swipe exchanged here and there before the largest wolf, being entirely black sprang towards the smallest and silver one. The silver wolf pounced gracefully, effectively blocking the attack of the large black hound.

The other wolves which were a variety of colours from greys to blacks, chocolate browns to reds were doing a dance of attacks. They moved so swiftly that if it wasn't for my advanced eyes my half-human being wouldn't be able to keep up with their moves.

I watched them fight all day, but it was often only playful banter. They eventually shifted back and I discovered that the large black wolf had in fact been Sam, and the smallest silver one had been Leah. Leah had expressed herself to be the most graceful and the quickest, where as Sam dominated the pack in strength. I wondered what Jake was like in wolf form.

It wasn't until the sun began to set that I figured it was late. Angela had dozed off against Ben's chest and he had been watching the conflict with Jake and me. I got up off of the grass and brushed my back-side free of any grass. "I better get going. It was nice to meet you all, though. I had a great time watching."

Jake bounced up onto his feet next to me, shaking my hand once more. "No problem. Hey, the guys and I are going to see the full moon in a few nights time. It's not on school grounds, but it's a ritual most Werewolves participate in to enhance their transformation, making it easier to cope with and all that. It also helps increase our eye-sight, speed and agility. Our strength hasn't been tested on the night of a full moon yet, so we're hoping to figure it out for ourselves if you're interested in coming along?"

"I'd love to," I smiled, but then again I couldn't picture myself smuggling out of school grounds to hang out with Werewolves. It didn't seem or feel right to me. In school, it was different but there were rules to an extent of violence here. Killing the species was off limits, and could result in the death penalty. Out there... things were very different, and I was a little intimidated by Paul. "But I think I should stay in my dorm. You can let me know how it goes though."

"Alright," Jake shrugged; the declined offer didn't seem to put him down. "Do you want me to walk you to your dorm? Your friend seems dead."

"I'll be fine," I shook my head as his pack watched us closely. "Your friends are waiting, and I know my way. It was nice to meet you, Jake."

"You too, Bells," He smiled sheepishly and I blushed a little at his nickname for me. I decided to take my leave then, giving Jake a goodbye hug and returning to my dorm. I kicked off my shoes, pulled my shirts and shirt off and climbed into bed in my dad's t-shirt.

* * *

**A/N: Again, apologies if this chapter dragged on but I thought we could get Jake and the Werepuppies into this now :D It's about time.**

**Anyway, thank you to those who have submitted a review and please do the same again as it does give me more inspiration to write quicker :D The next chapter will be submitted when I reach, hmm... 15 reviews, maybe? ;) Nah, I'm not going to do that as it's mean, I'll begin writing the next part asap but for now review, favourite, give me some feedback to your opinions so far, thank you!**


	4. Kiss Me

**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters or themes that may have been previously used in the Twilight Saga. All of these belong to the original author Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapter Four: Kiss Me_

**EPOV**

My mind had repeatedly drifted to that moment outside Bella's dorm, where her honey and lavender fragrance drifted into my nostrils and intoxicated my whole being. It had only been even more consuming when her small but beautiful form had reached upon her tiny toes and pecked the gentlest of kisses onto my ice cold cheek, and it was from that moment where I had become an ice statue.

I hadn't meant to, and I had instantly regretted it after registering the rejected and hurt look in those chocolate eyes. Her face had contorted but before I could grab her by the waist and pepper her face with kisses of my own, she had slammed the door in my face.

Then I felt angry.

I felt pathetic.

And then I felt emotionless.

While a flutter of happiness drifted throughout my body with each thought of her kiss and how even now I could feel the slight tingle her lips left against my pale skin, I didn't feel like the Vampire I should be, but the curiosity and attraction got the best of me. I wondered what Bella was, but I was angry at her actions. She shouldn't be going out alone if she is as weak she is, though her true form...

I was slightly intimidated by that side of her, but I wanted to get to know Bella. _Both_ Bella's, but either scent lusts me. I wanted her, not in the romantic way but in a way that I could use to my advantage. I liked Bella, but I liked her scent _more._

Or so I tried to convince myself.

I was angry because she avoided me the rest of the week. I had followed the trail of her scent, which at one point led outside but due to the sunny weather I refused to venture out. It'd be embarrassing walking around red as a tomato. Other times her scent had led to the library, but overall it'd lead back to her dorm – where I couldn't get in without a key and her permission.

I felt pathetic because this girl was practically the centre of everything – my main priority was to gain some respect in this school, but this was why I was stood outside Jasper's dorm, knocking once before he simply opened the large door and gestured me in.

"What's all this about then, brother?" Jasper asked in his Texan drawl and he perched himself on the edge of the bed and motioned his hand to the small armchair in front of him. I took a seat and sighed heavily.

"The girl is taking over my immortal life, Jasper." I admitted and I knew he could sense it radiating from me. The attraction towards _her_ and _her scent_.

"Interesting," Jasper smirked, but then his smile faltered. "What is she?"

"To hell if I know," I growled. "One minute she's this tiny human-like being with big doe eyes and mahogany curls and pink, fresh skin, and then the next she's a pale, scarlet-eyed and dark haired monster."

Jasper stared at me for a moment, before licking his dry lips. "I see," He mumbled as I dragged a frustrated hand through my mess of hair. "How do you know this? Did you watch her one lonely night from boredom of playing Scrabble?"

I chuckled darkly and leaned forward, clamping Jasper's shoulder with my rough hand. He merely grinned and batted my hand away, his elbows resting on legs as he hunched forward, his eyes eager. "I followed her," I admitted. "But only after I heard her, I was meant to come straight to you but I heard her cries and the seductive tone of an Incubus. I figured that it would be mean to just leave her within the hands of a sex demon, especially if she's a _pure_ creature. It'd be a waste..."

"You also just wanted to piss off the Incubus, didn't you?"

I shrugged, but we both knew that was also part of it. Vampires and Incubus' had been in competition for years for both prey and territory. It was a game to us.

"Continue, please," Jasper smiled. He loved a good Incubus run in story when he got the chance to hear one.

"Well, he was practically throwing her around like a rag doll, then he crawled on top of her and I intervened before he got the chance to have his way with her. I told him to get off her, but the girl proved herself to be quite feisty," I winked, and Jasper chortled. "She spat in his face-"

"She didn't!" Jasper howled with laughter, slapping his knee as a sadistic and wide grin of amusement warped his face. "The little girl spat on the face of a sex demon?"

I nodded. "He hurt her," I frowned slightly as I remembered her cries of pain, her face contorting in hurt, but I had felt proud to get the beast off of her. "I knocked him off, and was close to ripping his head off if he laid one finger on Bella again, but two more of the demons appeared. One female, one male."

"No..." Jasper grinned.

"For a few moments I was outnumbered, but there was this blinding light that didn't even last a second, but the force of it knocked the female back. She threw the female away like a bag of garbage, and then she jumped onto one of the Incubus' back, helping me. She bit him, and was thrown off but the two ones that had come later to support the main Incubus vanished. The Incubus was admiring Bella's new form, and as was I, to be honest. He suddenly had Bella against the wall, and was _kissing_ her," I hissed the word, and Jasper raised an eyebrow. "I threw him off, but she collapsed and her weak form returned. I had to carry her back to her dorm."

"And?"

I shrugged. "What?"

"Edward, you're dripping with her scent," He shook his head in disbelief. "You're infatuated with her. What happened?"

"She... kissed me." I admitted with a scowl. I wasn't disgusted, merely embarrassed.

Jasper, however, widened his eyes in shock. "She _kissed _you?"

"Merely on the cheek," I explained. "It was a thank you."

"A vampire's presence is naturally intimidating and fearful, she should be _put_ off not edged on," Jasper explained, and I knew it was true. "While humans are attracted to our appearance, their senses are still aware of the danger. As are other species alike, but from your description Bella is a half-breed. She should be fleeing, not pecking. She feels something."

It was silent for a few moments, before Jasper stood on his feet and clapped in delight. "This is brilliant, Edward!"

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrow at his antics, as he practically danced on the spot like a fool.

"Edward, you're aware that you need your strength for the upcoming weeks? The battles between the species begin soon, and the Werewolves have already begun preparing their training sessions. The Elves and Mages are making a vast number of healing potions the Incubus and Succubus' are seducing a number of species in order to lower the competition. We have to win this, Edward. Vampires have been underestimated for too long!" Jasper howled, as if it was plainly obvious. Jasper was a power-freak, but I understood his point. Vampires had reduced their place on the food chain these past decades...

"I'm aware of that, Jasper... however, what does the girl have to do with this?"

"The creatures that we are able to take blood from without harm are also being possessed by our enemies," Jasper began in a dark tone. "Others are hiding, wishing not to take part in anything. Blood increases our strength and this girl who appears not only be a suitable breed but also attracted to _you_ and put off an Incubus plays right in our hands. She's a good host, brother."

"A host..." I murmured. "Would it not be harmful to the youngling?"

Jasper shook his head. "As long as you have good self-control and don't take too much of her too often, she'll be fine."

"So you're saying I have to lead this poor girl on in order to use her for her body resources to enhance my strength and regain power on these grounds?" I asked.

"And in later grounds," Jasper added. "But basically, yes."

"You're evil."

"I'm aware," Jasper chuckled and settled his form back down on the edge of his bed. "Now, love advice."

I snickered at his remark. "I doubt I need love advice, Jasper. I know how to satisfy a girl's romantic needs."

"But you also have to get her to agree to allow you to drink from her," He warned in a stern voice. "Kicking and screaming will get tiresome, and I'm sure it'd be a struggle if her inner being came out to play."

"Are you suggesting she's two different people?"

"Not at all, but I'm sure her monster form is more rational and quick-minded than her current form. Our mission is to get both sides head over heels for you, making her more willing to serve."

"I see," I hummed. "I don't want to hurt her though."

"You don't have to," Jasper says. "She won't be stuck in two forms forever, you know? One side will take over; she'll possibly mate and move on forever."

"I'm not dragging this on either," I warned. "She's still a young woman, who deserves some respect."

"Of course," Jasper smiled.

I could smell her.

I lightly licked my lips as her spring scent wafted down the almost empty corridor. It was almost midnight, and I knew the girl wasn't sleeping. I could hear her fumble about in her dorm room, and I knew she was going to be doing late night studying thanks to a Mage boy and his partner discussing their extended date, thanks to _Bella_ cancelling to go to the library.

I didn't know what she was studying for, but I was relieved to know that she wasn't going off with some Werewolves like those two.

How she could stand the scent shocked me.

I waited until I heard her footsteps come closer, and I leaned casually against the side of her dorm door. She opened the door hurriedly, fumbling around with a pile of books that she balanced in one arm, her key and three energy drinks in the other.

She turned and yelped when she saw me. I smirked as her skin paled and her books landed on the floor. I swiftly caught two of the three energy drinks she dropped, while the other clashed loudly onto the floor besides her books.

I shrugged at her shocked expression. "No one's perfect."

"Um," She stammered, and I leaned down, her sweet scent cascading around us as I inhaled briefly. I picked up the energy drink, handing the three of them to her while I handled her books and key. "Thank you."

"Where are you off so late?" I asked with a light tone, nudging her in a teasing manner as she blushed. Adorable. "You should know better."

She reached to take the books from me, and I shook my head however slid the key to her and nodded at the door. She locked up and didn't say a word, which aggravated me. "I'll walk you," I said simply and we left it at that.

The walk to the library was eerie, and it would've been annoying if I wasn't amused by the surprised whispers around us. I wasn't sure if Bella noticed, but judging by her hung head and crimson blush I had an idea she knew.

I placed her books on an empty table in the corner that she chose. I smiled lightly at her in effort to settle her nerves. I could hear her heart beating rapidly from a couple of feet away. She returned the smile, and I felt relief knowing I was getting somewhere. I'd have to be gentle with her...

If Jasper had heard that mental remark, he would've sniggered and commented with a _that's what she said_ remark, which he found highly humorous, while I stood there with a raised eyebrow and a scowl.

"May I sit with you, Bella?" I asked in a gentle tone, keeping my voice low as the tutor at the desk eyed us warily as her glasses hung low on her long nose, her orange frizzy hair blazing round her aged and wrinkled thin face. Her long, withering fingers shakily pushed her glasses back up as she returned to reading one of many books sprawled across the counter.

"Um, if you want to... I guess," She said and sat down on the chair across from the table. I decided to sit across from her as she opened one of her books, becoming settled as she read.

Or tried to read, but I saw her doe eyes peek up at me when she thought I wasn't paying attention. I didn't mind the ogling from her, though. If anything, it was a great compliment.

I let out an audible sigh and leaned back in my chair, unsure of how to start off. I felt rude disrupting her, but she had been rude by avoiding me after an unexpected kiss.

"Is something wrong?" She asked and closed her book, tilting her head in a way that reminded me of a young and confused puppy dog. Especially with those eyes...

I leaned in so that she could hear my barely there caress of a whisper. "Bella, why have you been avoiding me?"

This took her by surprise, and I expected her to jump away, pack up her stuff and run away. But she didn't, not Bella. She sat there, frozen, with that blush.

I decided to prod her a little, as I wasn't the patient type. "Bella?"

"I'm sorry!" She rasped out, a little too loudly as the tutor firmly hushed her from the counter. Bella looked down at her lap, twiddling her hands together. "I'm sorry," she repeated in a quieter tone, only her voice shook with fear. "I... I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry, Edward. Please... I-"

"Hold on," I hummed as I looked at her with a confused expression. "What exactly are you sorry for?"

"For _kissing _you," She whisper-yelled, her words stammering over each other. "I honestly don't know why I did, I... oh..."

"Bella," I chuckled out her name ever so gently. "I didn't mind the kiss, it just shocked me is all. People usually don't embrace a Vampire's presence, yet you take it all in your stride. You should be scared."

She bit down on her lip, and I couldn't help but watch and lean in closer. "I am,"

"Of me?" I asked, and I actually doubted that. "If you were scared of me, why aren't you running?"

She didn't have time to answer, and her lips popped open in shock as the tutor paraded over and loudly slammed a hand down on Bella's book. "Usually," She hissed with anger dripping on her tone. I had heard that she was very protective of her authority as a librarian. "People come in here to _read_ not to gossip. Take it outside."

"We will," I answered for Bella and gave her a soft smile. "We apologise."

"I should think so," She huffed. "Now, please leave. You can return again tomorrow," The old bag rattled to Bella, and quickly stormed back to the desk.

"I'll walk you back," I said and collected her books up once more. Bella carried her energy drinks and key again as we took another silent walk back to her dorm. I didn't mind this time, knowing we were going to continue the conversation and she wouldn't avoid me. Least I knew the reason behind it.

When we approached her door, Bella stopped abruptly in front of it. "Do you want to come in?"

At first I wasn't sure if that was _her_ asking, but then she flipped her mahogany curls over her shoulder as she turned her head to look at me with questioning eyes. I simply nodded, and smiled in thanks. She opened her door and stepped aside to let me pass. I wondered in and scanned the room.

It wasn't any different than my own, of course. The walls were decorated a pale beige, a white ceiling and laminate flooring. Her bed covers were a chocolate brown with a matching-to-the-wall beige pillow. I noticed that she had placed two more cushions that belonged on the small arm chair under the single pillow.

She noticed me staring and shrugged. "I can't sleep with one pillow."

"Ah," I hummed and gently set the energy drinks aside on the bedside table. Bella walked over and flicked her lamp on, and she kicked her shoes off and climbed into her bed, sitting cross-legged above the sheets as she twiddled her thumbs.

I politely slipped my shoes off and sat myself down in the armchair. I smiled gently at Bella, but it was crooked as the whiff of a horrid scent that wasn't the glorious Bella wafted up my nostrils.

"What's that smell?" I asked before I could stop myself. The confused look on Bella's face would've made me chuckle if the stench wasn't vaguely familiar...

I watched her brown orbs as they drifted to the stack of laundry in a large basket in the opposite corner of the room; she flushed and dashed over to the basket, shutting the lid. It didn't cover up the scent fully but it sure enough minimized it. "I'm sorry."

"What was that?"

She sighed. "Werewolf scent, I'm aware Vampires dislike it..."

"You were with werewolves?" I almost yelled, but I managed to compose myself this time. I didn't want to frighten her further as she nodded gently. "When?"

"My friend Angela was a little nervous about meeting her boyfriend's friends," Bella explained and plopped herself back down in her bed. "She asked me to go."

I held back the sigh of relief, biting my tongue to reduce the chances of spluttering out how insane she was for interacting with werewolves.

"Edward," Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts, and I looked her in the eyes as she resumed playing with her hands which she seemed to find interesting as her eyes never left the sight of them. "I don't mean to sound rude but what do you want?"

"I want to know _what_ you are," I replied. "After the little stunt you pulled all week, my curiosity has obviously got the best of me."

She looked up and smirked at me, her eyes playful. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know?"

I couldn't help but grin crookedly back. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not a cat then." That earned a chuckle.

_Making a girl laugh has to be a bonus point, right?_

Her mischievous grin however, faltered as a sad smile took over. "I'm a half-Vampire," She said simply. "A half breed. My father was human, my mother a vampire. It's quite the whirl-wind romance."

"Do tell," I practically pleaded. While I not only was curious to how her exotic blood would taste on the tip of my tongue, I at least wanted to know some details regarding the girl.

"My mother was undercover," She began and took a deep breath. "She had to go a human school for the time being, the same school where my father went. He fell head over heels for her instantly, but the feelings weren't mutual. All she did was craze his blood, and eventually she _almost_ killed him. She got scared, and realized her feelings for him. She gave herself to him, and became impregnated with me. I couldn't be trusted as half-newborn infant around my father, encase I accidentally killed him. I haven't seen him since birth, but we do mail each other a lot. I've spent years training my human side to co-operate with my _other_ side, but strong emotions usually get the best of me."

"I see..." and I really could, only I couldn't believe her story. I knew she wasn't lying, the look of honesty plastered on that pretty little face, and the devoted way she spoke of her father almost touched my frozen heart. "So, you do experience blood lust?"

She nodded. "It's gotten better to handle since I was a baby, but I do have to feed sometimes. Not as often as the average Vampire though, and when I do become my other side it usually takes a dosage or so of blood to boost my strength back up."

"What about aging? Affects of the sun?" The questions piled on and on, but I had to refrain most of them. Overload of information would play on my mind for days on end, and when you don't sleep and start a new and fresh day, it got irritating after a while.

She blushed and returned staring at her hands. "I stop aging when I have mated... when I'm no longer pure."

I resisted smirking; this mesmerizing creature in front of me was _shy_ when it came to physical contact. I couldn't push aside the realisation that this game would be a bit of fun. Though I had no intention to take it that far, of course.

There's no going back for a full Vampire after mating, let alone a half-bred. It only took the first time to become attracted to that person, whether you liked them or not.

"Oh, and the affects of the sun are similarly so to your own, but obviously I could last a little longer out there and not come back as red as a pepper." Bella cleared up, before I had to ask again. That's what I liked about her; she gave straight answers, rather than beating around the bush like most youngling girls did these days just to gossip and bitch about their lives.

"So, you're pure then?" I resisted smirking like a cheeky Cheshire cat, and watched Bella's snow-white form turn crimson.

_Red as a pepper, hm?_

"Yes..."

"Never a single touch?" I felt a little uncomfortable interrogating her over the matter, but a little teasing never did anyone a bit of harm.

She gulped and her voice was barely audible enough to even be a whisper. "No."

"Not one kiss?" I continued, and leaned in slightly, watching her plump red lips gasp aloud her answer. "Not even one, tiny little kiss, Isabella?"

She completely avoided eye-sight, and her hands paused their twiddling and her body tensed up. "Completely and utterly pure,"

"Oh," I hummed and sat back, watching her frozen form. "May I ask you something?"

"You kind of just did," She murmured in her mousy whisper, it was quite cute.

"Funny," My tone was dry, but I smiled gently with the humour. I softened my voice into that velvet tone I had adapted to over the years. "Bella, if I asked to kiss you what would your answer be?"

"I... I don't know."

"Are you sure?"

"I... Edward, I..."

I got up onto my feet and crouched in front of her. "Ssh," I placed my hand gently on her knee, rubbing the denim of her jeans. "I won't do anything you don't want me to. You want me to stop, you say stop. You want me to leave, you tell me to leave and I will do as you ask, Bella."

"Edward... why-"I silenced her as I placed my free hand on her shoulder. Her head lifted up and her eyes met mine. Her long lashes framed her beautiful chocolate but beyond wary eyes, while her eyebrows arched in curiosity.

"I like you," I whispered into her ear, and the proximity of my lips to her neck was intoxicating. I breathed in deeply, revelling within the scent of her lavender and honey fragrance. The slight scent of strawberries wafted from her mahogany hair. "Divine." I said aloud, though I may or may not have meant to.

I placed the gentlest of kisses on the pulse of her neck, and I moved my hand back and forth on her knee. Slowly, gently, careful not to scare her. Her pulse raced, but she didn't pull away in disgust or push me away from her. In fact, she leaned into my embrace, her cheek scraping lightly against my shoulder, and her lips inches away from my own neck as she gasped into my ear softly with each caress of my lips against her skin.

"Kiss me," Her soft voice begged, and I pulled back slowly to see the look of desperation and lust upon her face. Her beautiful eyes were pleading but mischievous, a young teenaged girl trying something unknown to her that maybe her mother or father would frown upon slightly.

Adorable.

"Please?" She repeated, and blushed crimson under my stare.

My hands never left her body, but I stood slowly, pulling her up with me as we stood in the middle of the room. My tall figure towered over her small frame, but I secured my hands on her waist and softly pressed her body against mine. Her shaky hands reached up and placed themselves on my shoulders.

"Are you sure?" I whispered down to her.

"Definitely, Edward," She all but moaned lightly. I crookedly smiled down at her as she reached up onto her toes, her lips lightly puckered and her eyes slowly closing, I gently squeezed her waist before gently shutting my eyelids and leaning in towards her, our lips inching closer and closer...

* * *

**A/N: I'd just like to say thank you to all of those who reviewed, your words inspire me to write more and a lot quicker with each single review. The numbers have increased more than I thought, and I can't say how pleased I am and how grateful I would be if this continued! Thank you so much. I'm aware all of you are confused, but hopefully this chapter enlightened. If there is anything else you're curious to know, let me know in a review and I will try my best to clear it up asap in a following chapter! Keep the favourites and reviews coming for the next chapter, and I apologise for leaving you with this cliff-hanger.**

**~PandaSket**


	5. Stupid Situations

**A/N: Before we start reading, I would just like to take a moment of your time to apologies for my lack of update. It hasn't been due to laziness, however… a few days ago when I had laid my writing out page per day or such, my laptop charger began to become very dodgy. It now does not work, so I have no battery. If I want to write, I have to use my mother's laptop, but not only did I lose the progress of my writing before, I have also lost the list of characters and what creatures they are – so I've had to re-write that as well. It's lucky that I have the first part of the plot written in my sketch book! Again, I'm very sorry. Please enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters or themes that may have been previously used in the Twilight Saga. All of these belong to the original author Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapter Five: Stupid Situations_

**BPOV**

It felt like years as I waited for Edward's lips to press to mine. My fingers shook against his broad shoulders, my lips trembled in anticipation and I felt shaky all over, in general.

He moved slowly in, as if he was savouring my embrace. I felt his hands gently tighten every second or so against my hips, reassuring me that he was still there and that I wasn't just imagining myself – my hands on this beautiful Vampiric creature, with copper red hair and scarlet eyes.

A knock alerted us to reality, however, and I was instantly furious. I opened my eyes and was greeted to Edward's curious gaze at my door. He sniffed at the air and a look of understanding crossed his face. "It's my friend, Jasper," Edward explained without looking at me, and I instantly felt the familiar sting of rejection as his hands left my hips. "May I?"

I couldn't look him in the eye, so I merely nodded and crossed my arms over my chest. Edward moved away from me and to the door, and he had it open not a millisecond later.

"Edward," A Texan accent drawled pleasantly against my half-enhanced ears. Even to me, Vampires voices were very exotic. "Thought I'd find you here, after hearing of the infamous Isabella, this must be her."

Edward chuckled. "Bella, this is my friend Jasper."

I, however, was infuriated at his interruption, but compared to them I'd just be a feisty kitten wanting her milk. So, I took a deep breath in and turned on heel with a smile plastered onto my flushing skin. However, it didn't last long as Jasper was simply beautiful, almost as beautiful as Edward.

His skin, alike Edward's, was pale and he had blonde locks that curled like twisted waves of gold with tips that barely touched his broad shoulders. He wore a tunic and beige trousers with cowboy boots, which contrasted wildly to Edward's buttoned-up shirt and slightly skinny jeans.

Both, however, were beautiful, which sent my poor half-breed brain into overload.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Jasper said, and I knew if he had a hat, he'd be tilting it.

"Hello Jasper," I squeaked, and flushed with embarrassment. I always appeared so measly to others, whether it was general day-to-day acknowledgement or first impressions.

"I've heard much about you from my friend here," Jasper winked and I couldn't help but blush as Edward placed his hand on my lower back.

"Jasper, please," Edward chuckled and then turned to me. "I have to go, Bella. Would you like me to return tonight to continue this?"

I pouted like a child, earning a crooked grin in Edward's respect. "Where are you going?"

"I should apologise for this," Jasper chortled. "I forgot to inform Edward that I would need his presence tonight. Personal matters, I'm afraid."

"I understand," I murmured. "You can come back tonight." I said to Edward, who smiled gently, making me blush crimson. "If you want to, that is."

"There isn't a night where I wouldn't return to you, Isabella," Edward smirked and pecked a kiss against my forehead. His strong arm squeezed around my waist but then he was gone before my eyes, his friend Jasper with him, leaving behind them only a strong, harshly cold gust of wind and a closed door.

His kiss, however, had the butterflies in my tummy near enough exploding.

The moment was ruined when a knock sounded at my door. My heart raced with the thought of it being Edward, and I rushed to the door. Upon opening it, I couldn't deny that I was completely disheartened, as Jake stood at my door.

Jacob Black and I had become very close friends, despite him being a natural half-enemy to me. I wouldn't tell Edward this though, as I already had an idea of his distaste to Werewolves. Whether his affection to me was strong or not, the idea of befriending Werewolves to him was out of question, same with Jake for Vampires.

Jake hadn't enquired to what I was yet, despite his friend Paul's acknowledgement to my form, and I didn't want to tell him. It wasn't often that I made friends, with me not being so confident and bubbly and I didn't want to ruin what I had so far.

"Bells," He beamed his usual grin at me and pulled me into a gentle bear-hug. "Sorry, I can't stay long as me and the guys, and Leah," He added as her snarly cough erupted from the other end of the hallway. She made her way over, however, and gave me a nod. I nodded in return and threw her a smile, not expecting one back as that was how Leah was.

"We're all going out into the forest," Leah continued for him. "Soppy git here wanted to tell you encase you went searching for him that he won't be back until tomorrow. He's scared encase you miss him as much as he missed you." She scoffed, and I couldn't help but grin.

I nudged Jake with my elbow. "Really, huh?"

"Leah," Jake hissed and then shook his head as a playful smile took over his features. "In a nutshell, I'm telling you to be careful."

"Why?"

"She doesn't even know why we're going, idiot," Leah grumbled and checked the imaginary watch on her wrist with a tutting noise. "Seriously, hurry up it'll be starting soon."

"What's starting?"

"It's nothing…" Jake murmured and gazed at me longingly. "Just, be safe."

"No, Jake," I called as he began making his way down the corridor, Leah in tow. "What's starting?"

"Do you like violence?" Leah called over her shoulder, and I shook my head. She cackled. "Then you won't like this. Stay safe!"

"What?" I murmured, knowing they were too far to hear me. Is that where Edward had gone, too? My heart began to race with panic, and I dashed into my room, threw the window open and looked around. Groups of two or three were scaling over the buildings and gates into the faraway woods. I hoped Edward wasn't among them.

"Battles of the species," A shaky voice mumbled from behind me. I gasped and turned, and I saw a girl with long, curly chocolate hair and wide caramel eyes. Her skin was pale, her nails long. She was the same height as me, and she wore jeans and a Green Day shirt. "My name is Bree Tanner, I've heard about you, Isabella Swan."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What have you heard?" I enquired, and I crossed my arms defensively, trying to appear the least bit intimidated.

"We're alike, you and I," She murmured and looked around. "May I come in?"

"Sure," I said and she stood a hesitant step in, closing the door behind her.

"I'm a half-breed, like you," Bree blurted out, and I looked at her in shock. "You thought you were the only one here, huh? Me, too. Up until the other night when I overheard some Incubi and a Succubus discussing how a Vampire defended a Halfling."

I rubbed my temples as I groaned aloud. "I've been here not two weeks and already I'm the highlight of mischief."

Bree chuckled. "I get myself into some stupid situations, too; however, going after your Vampire and into the woods is beyond idiotic."

I looked up at her, blushing at the words she used. _Your Vampire_, meaning she saw him as mine. The thought was pleasant.

"Why would it be idiotic, Bree?" I questioned, and my heart began to race in panic once more.

Bree made her way to my window and situated herself there, gazing out with a wary look. "Your Vampire will be more than fine… he will near enough empower almost every creature out there, him and his friend who I saw you with," She then looked at me with a smile. "I apologise for eavesdropping, curiosity gets the best of me even now. We never learn, hm?"

I shook my head. No, we never did learn us Halfling females. The reason that not many half-breeds lasted long was not only due to transformation after mating, but because we often got ourselves into stupid and life-threatening situations.

"Every year, students of a particular race fight for power. The power is gained when that race is the last standing, usually death's don't happen as we not only humans have the fight or flight instinct. Even if we do fight, we usually know when to turn away. Afterwards, the last standing race is upheld tight respect for the majority of that year, until more students arrive who are brave enough to fight again. Usually, it's a cross between the Vampires, Werewolves and Incubi and Succubi who win. Not many other species take part, and if they do in _very_ small numbers. Though, two Vampires could ultimately destroy a swarm of Elves; a pack of shifters, three or two wolves at a time."

"Sounds… dangerous," I mumbled. "I take it half-breeds avoid venturing out there."

"We could take them on," She argued. "In our full form, of course but with our limited time and strength, we'd have to be quick; very quick. Only..."

"Only?"

"You aren't one for violence," Bree murmured but grinned at me. I sighed; she certainly didn't learn.

"Bree, I merely want to know if Edward and Jake are okay. They're my friends…"

"Which one is your Vampire?" She asked.

"Edward."

"Is your Vampire pleased that you appear to be friends with their natural enemy, our half enemy?"

"They're also our half protector, if you didn't forget that," I defended. "They care for humans, and we are part human. We live among the human population up until our transformations – they protect us for a number of years, too."

"True," Bree sighed. "I suppose it's just the war that has influenced many opinions."

"The wolves were tricked," I added.

"One for History, I see?" Bree asked, and I shrugged. "It's not a bad thing… with that our world is coming to; you'll need to know a lot of it."

She makes her way towards my door, her hand hesitated on the handle, and she looked at me from over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

Thinking about it, I was terrified of going. There was a chance of me dying if I even accidentally got into the way, but two of my friends were out there. One, I was slowly falling deep into love with, and the other was automatically the brother I never had. I wouldn't like to see either of them injured or worse never again.

There was only one decision for me then. I got up, pulled on my converse and my black denim jacket. "I'm coming."

* * *

**A/N: Again, I apologize for my absence recently and the lack of action in this chapter but I'm back now, only updates may be longer than before due to timing of using the laptop, how long it takes me to write, etc… but with your support of reviews, favourites, opinions… I'll get better and quicker in my writing.**

**Also, I promise the teasing ends soon;)**

**~ PandaSket**


	6. Playing Lioness

**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters or themes that may have been previously used in the Twilight Saga. All of these belong to the original author Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapter Six: Playing Lioness_

**BPOV**

"This is your fault, Bree," I whined as I clutched my denim jacket around me as the fog cascaded around us, making the black and thin twisted trees twist deadly in the cold air. The weather changed a lot in this region. "If you had listened to me and gone down the left path, we would've been there by now and we wouldn't be lost."

"Don't blame me," She snapped. We were both cranky after almost an hour of wandering. I was stricken with worry, while she was aggravated that she had missed the majority of the action. "It'll be ending soon," she huffed, while I whimpered.

We continued walking for a few more minutes until we came to a dead-end: a slippery hill that descended into the murky water. We looked ahead and eyed the soft ripples of the water gently. We couldn't see the other side due to the fog.

"Help," A voice that was only just audible gasped. We both looked down towards the water, and we saw a curled up body in the shallow water. She was shivering, her long hair cascading down her body, her bare arms wrapped tightly around her chest. The water covered her lower half, and her face was half buried into the water, and mud everywhere on her pale skin. "Please, help." The girl rasped.

"Who are you?" Bree barked, warily and I scowled at her antics. I got down on my knees and crawled steadily towards the hill, hesitant not to slip. "Bella," she warned in a hiss of a tone.

"Bree!" I near enough growled. "She needs our help!" I continued slowly lowering myself down the slippery hill until I was inches from the water. I got up on shaky knees and walked to the girl, who didn't move. She merely lay there, shivering in the dirt.

"Thank you," She whispered as I leaned over her.

I looked up at Bree, who had turned her back; now facing away with her arms crossed. "Are you going to help?"

"You're not aware of what's going on, she could be anyone! We're not even meant to be out here so don't blame me if-"

Suddenly, I felt knocked off of my feet as a strong force propelled me into the deeper ends of the water. I gasped, spluttering as the water covered my face. I felt hands tugging on my waist as I was dragged towards the shallow end. I looked up and saw that Bree was now clambering to get down the hill towards me. I kicked towards the pulling figure below my feet in the freezing water, my teeth chattering and my breath coming out in short bursts as the frost of the water shocked me.

The girl who had been lying in the mud began slivering towards me. "What a pretty catch," her ghostly voice rasped out. She tilted her head up at me and I came face to face with fishy green eyes and corn-silk blonde-almost-white hair. Lauren Mallory.

"Isabella Swan," She giggled and stretched her scaly arms towards me. I shoved her wet form away, pushing myself further back in the water. "What a surprise to see you here."

"Bella, swim out!" Bree screeched and I saw her climb back up the hill and towards the forests. Had she left me?

_Fuck._

"All alone," Lauren chuckled darkly. "I can tell just by your scent that you'll be delicious."

I gulped but began moving backwards as I tread the water, though I knew Lauren was a mermaid from when Edward mentioned it. I knew she could swim quicker, better and much more graceful than I could.

"Lauren, just back off," I warned and continued to swim backwards. I was in the middle of the lake now. The fog covering everything around us thickly, and I could see nothing but the bobbing silver head of Lauren, her malicious grin plastered on that face of hers. Her lips were fuller, her cheekbones hollow with three slashes on either side. Gills, I'd presume. Her nose was also pointier and her eyes were merely fuzzy green orbs.

She snickered. "What you going to do, eh?" Her nasally voice asks. "Bite me? Hah! What even are you, Isabella?" Her voice hissed on the s, making my spine shiver and my limbs freeze up. I fought the natural instinct of threat, and I continued moving as carefully as I could.

"Tell me," Her voice crackled. "That way, when I feed from you I can gush about how I destroyed whatever exotic creature you are. Never have I crossed a being as fresh and sweet as you."

"Mermaids eat people?" I question dumbly, somewhat to distract her cornering. My fingers and toes were numb, my limbs stiff and I was increasingly becoming more tired with every second that lazily passed.

She cackles. "No you stupid girl!" She swims closer, and I continue kicking myself away. I knew we were nearing shallow water now, as my toes touched the bottom. Had I managed to distract her enough? I thought differently as her long nailed and scaly hands halted my movements by applying themselves onto my shoulders, holding me in place. "Your soul is youthful, young… it'll replenish me, and it'll give me more youth in my form. I look old and wuthering; no man would approach the waters to a woman like me. My breasts are sagging, look!"

"That's gross," I spluttered out almost instantly, and as a look of hatred flashed in her eyes I almost instantly regretted it. I felt her hands clasp on top of my head and push me down, I choked as the water unexpectedly clogged up in my throat, and I could make out the sparkling tail of Lauren's form. I grabbed it with my hands and clawed, though I couldn't hear anything except for the water around us. I faintly made out a scream, and I felt the pressure of being tugged upwards. I gasped as I reached the surface, rasping for air.

"You little bitch!" She hissed, her face contorted in pain. I brought my hands up and applied them to Lauren's face in an effort to push her away, and I used my legs to kick, though her large and strong tail just batted my legs away with each attempt while her arms held me in a vice grip. I saw the ripped scales between my nails and the green blood oozing down my fingers. "I am going to make your death a painful one."

"Bella!" I heard the familiar echo of Bree's voice.

"Then I'm going to find Edward," She tugged at my hair. "And use my eyes to enchant him. He will fall for me while grieving for you, but he'll soon forget. I'll make love to him in my female form, knowing it'll be all pleasure for him and mermaid blood is far from pleasing to a Vampire." I growled and she grinned. "You'll be nothing to him anymore, and I'll be the centre of _everything._ He doesn't even love you now… I can see it in those beautiful eyes of his, he purely wants you for your _blood._"

I had enough of her words, and I did something I was slowly becoming famous for in conflict.

I spat in her face.

She screamed like a banshee, her long-nailed hands flailing until they were placed upon the top of my head and pushing my head below into the icy water.

I could hear her muffled cackling, Bree yelling my name, and the yells of fighting nearby. I knew I was near the edge and I began kicking to distract Lauren, but her long tail batted my hits away each time. I howled under the water and my throat clogged up with water, and a rippling pain inside my chest erupted throughout my entire body, my heart beating faster and faster and my blood getting hotter and hotter. The blinding light was back and I felt the touch of Lauren's hands on my head vanished as my skin turned icier than the water, my shivering halted and the need for air was gone. I opened my eyes and gazed around me. Lauren's tail was a few feet above me, and I waited like a spider for its prey to enter the trap.

My new eyes enabled me to see her form dive forward, her squinted green orbs bright in the blackness of the water, her form tangling with the plants growing from the bedding of the lake. She reached me, and her eyes widened.

She knew.

I knew she could see my bright red eyes, my pale skin and so much more developed and toned body. I grinned at her, my fangs lightly prodding my bottom lip. She began to flee, however, my speed enabled me to catch her. I gripped her tail and dug my sharp nails into her, and I heard that scream of agony blaze across the lake, making it ripple. She pulled and tugged, and I allowed her to move to shore, keeping my hands latched onto her. We reached the surface and I threw her form onto the grass where I could hear cries of battle erupt from. Bree stood not far off, grinning at me with her own pair of fangs. I saw her hold the quivering form of another mermaid, half-way through transformation as she snapped uselessly at Bree's feet, her tail rotting away at the touch of air.

I slowly walked out of the water and to the writhing body of Lauren, she screamed and I showed no mercy, knowing if I hadn't of turned I'd be lying, lifeless in that water never to be found only to be fed on during the last beats of my half-dead heart by a mermaid.

"Please," she begged, and this made me grin. "God damn it, I'm sorry! Please!"

"Say sorry," My melodic voice chimed.

"What?!" Lauren cried.

I shrugged and crossed my arms, placing my foot on Lauren's flat stomach, watching her tail slowly rot away by itself; the layers of skin and bone sinking away into wretched piles on the grass. The fog had eased off over this side, and I saw creatures of every variety fighting each other. I kept my eyes on the wriggling mermaid beneath me, and I couldn't help but feel the satisfaction of winning flow freely through my body.

"Say sorry," I repeated, my voice smooth.

"Argh, I'm sorry! Okay?"

I grinned, and I brushed my muddy hands against my jean-clad thighs. I desperately needed a shower. "You're forgiven, Lauren." I looked up at Bree who merely kicked her mermaid, whom I realised was Jessica Stanley with her brunette curls and brown eyes. I did the same to Lauren, and I heard their bodies dive into the water. I looked back, wary, but the water was still, no sign of them.

I walked forwards with Bree towards the fighting, our fists clutched and our breaths shallow. I didn't come here to fight, but I knew I'd stand a better chance of survival with Bree by my side, as we were limited here.

The scene was vile. Bodies flung left and right, forward and back. Wolves circled blurring white figures, and I hoped they weren't my wolves. I looked around as my half-heart thudded rapidly for my true Vampire, and I met his cold eyes as he dashed, side to side, as two wolves danced for his beautiful form.

I got into a crouch, ready to pounce for when I needed to. I was stalling time, however, trying to figure out if they were my wolves. My memories were vague in this form, my half vision blurry. It was difficult to make things out, I knew what had happened but I couldn't see who was who.

The erratic movements stopped, and a crowd surrounded the two wolves, and my Vampire. I gritted my teeth as I saw Edward's form crouched over injured Jasper, and the wolves growled threateningly. Bree placed her hand on my shoulder, and I didn't shake her off as I welcomed her touch. She was only comforting me.

The larger wolf with dark eyes and silver fur, about six feet tall with baring canines pounced towards my copper-headed Vampire, and cheers throughout the crowd erupted. I dashed across out of instinct and clambered onto the wolf's back, I gripped his ears and he howled in pain, and the other wolf snarled.

The silver beast I dangled on shook his head side to side, and I felt flying with his movements. I let go and landed gracefully in between Edward and the separate wolf. Bree danced to my side, we were right in the middle, crouched and ready. My breathing was uneven, and Bree was snapping her fangs intimidatingly.

However, it was the reddish brown wolf that caught my attention. It's deep, dark eyes beaming with intelligence far higher than the average animal. I gazed into those familiar eyes, and I tilted my head in echo as the wolf did. The wolf rises from his threatening crouch, and while the silver wolf tauntingly approaches me, the reddish one bats his snarling snout away with a dominant growl.

It was an eerie silence around us, mine and Bree's ragged breathing only adding suspense to the silence. No one moved as me and the wolf stared each other down, and I wondered where I had seen him before. His tail begins swishing excitedly from side to side like a very big playful dog.

A very big playful dog, indeed.

The silver wolf huffed angrily and began retreating backwards, I watched as he joined the other wolves, and they wandered away; some limping and another having to be carried upon another's back. I frowned, and realised the damage this was causing.

I looked at Bree expectedly, but all she could do was glare at the red wolf. I got up from my crouch, and I felt Edward's eyes pierce my back. "Bella?" He whispered angrily.

I looked over my shoulder at Edward, who was still leaning over a violently hissing Jasper. I smiled at him before turning back and I began to approach the wolf, who took hesitant and slow steps towards me.

I stopped a foot or two away from him, and extended my hand, palm-up. The wolf sniffs, but expectantly steps forward again, his form towering over mine. I could hear Bree and Edward growl, and Jasper whispering in a foreign language to Edward.

I looked deep into the wolf's eyes once more and I gasp the first thought that came to me. "Jake…?"

The reddish wolf excitedly barks and howls, before I was taken off of my feet by a dash of silver. I hit the ground hard and came face to face with a snarling silver, and female by the looks of things from this view, wolf.

I knew instantly it was Leah, and I attempted to hold my hands up in a 'surrender' type of way. However, she wouldn't have my movements and her paw swiftly connected to my face, her claws tearing my skin and I felt the blood pool down my cheek. I growled, and I shoved the wolf as far as I could, she danced away from my form while Jake jumped in front of my body, while Edward threw himself behind me. His arm wrapped around my waist and he threw me over his body, and he never let me go as I landed the same way round, half-crouched behind his figure.

Jake batted Leah with his paw, her head connecting harshly to the ground beneath her. Her body gave way and she lay there for a moment, before jumping to her feet and shaking the dust from her fur, and she pranced away after her pack.

Jake, however, stayed behind. He stood where Leah had been, a few feet away from Edward and I. I hesitantly placed a hand on Edward's clenched fist, hoping to calm him down. Jake saw, and he too huffed, and followed Leah's tracks in a slower manner. His shoulders hunched and his head hung down low, a slow rumble building within his chest.

"Bella," Bree chuckled as those around us began clapping excitedly. "Are you fucking kidding me? You kicked ass!"

I wanted to smile for the encouragement of those around us, but Edward's angry eyes met mine and wiped that smile automatically from my face. I was still in my form, but the furthest thing I wanted to do was upset my Edward.

The crowd, realising this was a bad moment, began to trail away onto the path, where I gathered the fact that they led to the school gates. Why did we not find them?

"Your name," Edward questioned Bree.

"Bree Tanner," She answered harshly, not liking the way he addressed her. I couldn't blame her, but I also wanted her to shut up.

"Miss Tanner," He said, his tone more polite as he eyed me. I crossed my arms and hung my head, feeling like a child who was told to stop playing to get a telling off. "Would you mind escorting my friend Jasper to the infirmary?"

"Edward, I don't need _escorting_," His Texan accent drawled out as Jasper clutched his injured arm.

"Bella and I need to speak privately," My Vampire mumbled. "I'm sure this one could do with a walk to her dorm, while she waits for Bella."

"Whatever," Bree murmured, and she began trailing towards the path with Jasper in tow.

We waited for what seemed like forever before Edward actually looked me in the eyes. Even then, it didn't last long and he stormed a few steps forward, his back to me. He didn't speak; he merely breathed deeply and refused to even turn his head.

I sighed.

"Do you think it's funny, Bella?" His voice came out harsh, brittle. It wasn't my Edward there.

"Did I laugh?" I answered mockingly, feeling braver when I was like this. I didn't have much time, I knew.

He looked at me, glaring but at the same time his lips tugged the slightest into a grin. "You're much more feisty in that form," He commented, and if I would've blushed. "But to me you're still just a kitten playing lioness."

I scowled, feeling underestimated, but I felt my skin tingle as the coldness began to wash away, the heat of my blood gone and my stone form vanished. I could feel the blood dripping down my cheek and to my chin now. "I had come out here for you!" I yelped and threw my hands up in frustration, they shook with the cold as my damp clothes stuck to my body and ached terribly; my hair was stuck to my skin in wet, soggy clumps. "You just abandoned me in my dorm without reason or an explanation, when you were really out fighting. I haven't known you long but I like you, Edward, okay? I don't want you fighting with wolves, Succubi and Incubi, demons, not even a bloody fairy! I really, really like you and you make it seem so… so…" I felt light-headed, and I clutched my temple as I stumbled forward, falling into the extended arms that were Edward's. He always caught me when I fell.

"Bella," His velvety-smooth voice caressed my aching body as he hoisted me up. His skin cold against mine, but I didn't mind as I inhaled his honey and lilac scent. "What am I going to do with you?"

_Many glorious things…_

He sighed and I felt his form begin to move, however, my mind drifted into an unwelcome but desperately needed slumber, my vision becoming blurry and the faint whisper of his name left my lips before the blackness succumbed me…

* * *

**EPOV**

She lay there sleeping. I had placed a few towels onto her bed, so that her wet form would not soak the sheets. I didn't feel comfortable enough changing her myself, and I was too busy stitching up the nasty cuts of her cheek. She didn't move, as she was too out of it. I frowned, but was calmed by the intense beating of her heart and the rush of blood around her body.

I refrained from that thought though, it was hard enough resisting her when the freshly drawn blood drizzled slowly down her beautiful pale face, and even more so when I had to carry her back to her dorm room, and waking her up to open the door was even worse. She had unconsciously leaned her head back onto my shoulder, the blood staining my shirt as she dozed back off after opening the door.

I sighed contently as I finished up, cleaning the last of the dried and crusty blood stains from her skin, my fingers. I cleared up all the wipes and stitching equipment. Putting all First Aid box back into the bedside drawer, I also shut the window that was enabling a draft into the already cold room.

I looked at Bella, and how her lips lightly puckered as she slept. I wondered what she dreamed of. It had been a long time since I'd slept that I almost forgot what it felt like. I stopped sleeping at age thirteen and slowly grew into the sixteen year old Vampire I am now, soon to be seventeen. I would stop when I was eighteen entirely and could leave here, even though I started late already as it was. Bella was still freshly fifteen, still in development. My eyes drifted to her body, her wet skin glistened in the light of the lamp and I groaned. Her chest rose delicately up and down and I felt perverted as I eyed her breasts, it wasn't desire from her blood I wanted at this moment in time.

She turned in her sleep and I placed a hand on her arm, knowing she had to get out of those wet clothes soon if he didn't want to become ill. "Bella," I murmured softly, so that I didn't startle her.

"Ugh, I'm wet…" Her sleepy voice moaned, and I couldn't help but chuckle at her statement. "What?" She hummed and lazily opened one eye at me, a blush spreading throughout her face.

I shook my head and smiled. "You need to change."

"You need to drink," Bella whispered as I saw her gazing into my eyes with her beautiful chocolate swirls. I knew she was right though. My throat burned, my eyes felt heavy and my limbs were actually weighing me down if I was honest. "You wasted a lot of strength out there. Do you even have any blood?"

I shook my head sheepishly. "It's only a few days until my mother sends for some," I explained. "Jasper needed it more than I."

She sat cross-legged, shivering in her bed, and she hesitantly wrapped a towel around her. Bella twiddled her hands together, eyeing the towel's corner that I had used to dab some blood away from her chin curiously. "You know… I'm not fully formed yet."

"I'm aware," I answered.

She popped her head up at me shyly. "I'm sorry for how I spoke to you earlier, Edward."

I raised my eyebrow at her; of all things to be sorry for it was for defending herself.

That was Bella.

"You didn't need to apologise for that," I explained as she frowned at my long pause and strange stare. "You endangered your life."

"He was my friend," She whispered, her voice was full of sadness and… fear? She didn't have to be scared of me, she knew that. She said so herself. Or was she taking all of that back after the way I yelled at her? I felt terrible enough as it was, and add on the fact that Jasper was trying to get Bella as my host and I instantly felt like a fool, seeing as I was going along with it. "The red wolf, he's one of the werewolves I met with Angela and her boyfriend Ben. He's nice… and he backed off once we recognised each other. He's my friend."

"The other wolves didn't seem too particularly friendly," I huffed angrily, and Bella's eyes danced up to meet my own.

"That was because I jumped on one of their backs," She once again defended them, and it aggravated me. "They're bound to be protective, but I saw no other way. He could've killed you."

"Why do you care, Bella?" I sighed; I had about enough of this. I didn't want to get tangled with a half-human half-Vampire. Bella was undeniably a beautiful and funny girl, and I did have this attraction to her – but it may be blood lust for all I give a damn.

"I like you," She whimpered, hurt. Her eyes watered and my dead heart ached to see it. I felt ashamed, so I clicked my jaw together and turned away from her heartbroken expression that made my icy body turn even colder. "I really like you," Bella continued, and she sniffled. I closed my eyes to block out the image of her plump lips wobbling, her eyes watery and cheeks stained from teardrops. "Not that you're bothered, but-"

I halted her there and I smacked my head in her direction. I crouched over her small, wet figure. Her knees brought up to her chin as the towel dangled delicately on her fragile shoulders. I weaved my hand through some of the tangled damp knots of her hair that seemed almost black in the soft, orange lightening of the lamp. She froze, her heart racing, skin flushed and breaths shallow like a deer in headlights. I smirked at her, my eyes trailing down to her bruised cheek, and I hesitantly placed my free hand there. She relaxed into the palm of my hand.

"I do care for you, Isabella," I murmured. "I just don't know how to, nor am I aware of what I'm getting myself into. Half-breeds will stumble freely into the oblivious, but as a Vampire I'm wary. I test the waters before diving in," I eyed her wet body again before meeting her eyes. "Unlike you; my little Mermaid slayer."

She erupted into a short burst of laughter, and the sound chimed in my ears. Fresh and innocent, like Wedding bells. I chuckled with her before we settled into an uncomfortable silence.

"I must go, and you must change," I instructed softly, and Bella nodded. I kissed the cheek that was free of bruising and cuts, and her hand hesitantly reached up to trace my jaw. I sighed at the warmth her hand offered, and I savoured the moment as the touch sent tingles along my neck and throughout my body.

I took her hand, planted a small kiss on the back and then placed the hand into her lap, and I then made my way to the door. "Good night, Bella."

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Bella hummed as she stood from the bed, she looked so much smaller, and fragile than she did on the grounds today. She was back to being that little kitten.

I nodded at her, and she smiled in relief as her heart raced on. I smiled sheepishly back at her before bidding her farewell with a nod. "Sweet dreams, angel."

I closed the door behind me, and dashed to the infirmary to check on Jasper, anticipating seeing Bella once more.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, I did apologize for the absence and as an extra boost I updated much earlier than usual. You must understand that I write these chapters one at a time, posting as I go along, start a new, etc... it takes time, and sometimes if I'm not motivated it takes longer. However, I'd like to thank those reviewing so far. If you want another update soon (or soonish) REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! It means a lot, y'anno... anyway, I hope you're enjoying this so far. I have many ideas and routes to take this story with and your opinions help me make the best decisions. Thank you!**

**~PandaSket!**


	7. Violent Violet

_**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters or themes that may have been previously used in the Twilight Saga. All of these belong to the original author Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Violent Violet_

**BPOV**

It's been weeks since Bree and I ventured our curious butts out to witness the famously discussed _battle of the species_, and while Bree claims that we _kicked ass_, I was more or less glad that it was behind us.

Though we did get stares in the hallways, and more hushed whispers than usual. Angela herself had even cornered me in the library once to gossip about it, saying she heard two-half breeds had defeated two mermaids, a pack of wolves and empowered two Vampires.

It was funny how exaggerated rumours got… I shrugged it off and said it had nothing to do with me – I wasn't recognisable in my form, with my busty breasts and curvy behind, though I wasn't lacking in this form either but at least I didn't destroy a third of my bras in this form.

No progress has been made with Edward, and by progress I mean I haven't spontaneously jumped his bones, though I considered it on many occasions. My ovaries have ceased to explode, but that doesn't stop my racing heart and flushed flesh.

He visits every night, though. We talk, usually. No touchy-feely or emotional outbursts of 'I love you', and certainly no romantic showers together or walks to the countryside. Nothing was a fairy tale nor like love is expressed to be in the movies. It's obsessive, unusual and downright heartbreakingly addictive.

Ironically, it's Halloween for us Monsters tomorrow night and the school is holding the traditional Masquerade Ball – one I have no intention of going to. Everyone's gushing because King Aro is going, and I was unsure of who he was after spending so much time in the human world up until my transformation and sudden awareness of my mother's heredity. I wasn't told much, other than that I was different from other children, and that I couldn't see my father until I was old enough to understand. Eventually, I put two and two together and discovered what I was – with a brief explanation from my mother, and then she sent me here.

I didn't mind, other than having a slight jealousy of Angela – she grew up with a mother and a father, while I only read words from my dad. Phone calls were too expensive, apparently, and my mother had been short on money while trying to raise me as best as she good – blood funds back then cost a bomb.

I still received money, presents and cards from my father on occasions like my birthday and Christmas – and I sent him specialties in return, and the special 'Father's day' presents. The item I treasured the most from him was this old shirt of his my mother used to put me to sleep as a baby – I could vaguely smell him still there.

It was comforting to say the least that I knew what he smelled like – minty aftershave, if you're wondering.

A knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts. I got up from my curled up position on the bed and answered, and as our usual routine Bree proudly pranced in, wearing a Pikachu onesie.

She loved Pokémon.

Bree, too grew up in the human world only her roles were switched. Her father was the Vampire, her mother the human, but sadly she'd never get to meet her mother as she died during the birth. Bree had a half older sibling though, but he was a full Vampire like his father and was too tempted to see Bree often, though they had a close bond for siblings who only saw each other once or twice in the year.

"Was I interrupting your wet dream, Bella?" Bree snickered and clambered onto the foot of my bed. I shut the door and rolled my eyes – only Bree could tease me regarding Edward. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

I smirked at her. "The girls next door too loud for you?"

"There's such a thing as sound-proof, but not these girls," She shook her head. "I like to leave my window open when sleeping, the wind being soothing and all that shit, and those girls happen to like leaving their window open to scream, yell and gossip about this crappy Masquerade ball thing. I'm sick of hearing it!"

"Fine, you can stay," I mumbled. "But you have to go back out when Edward gets here."

"Why?" She fake-whined. "Afraid I'm going to cramp your style?"

"Knock it off."

"That's exactly what you'll be doing if you're not careful," She winked. I gripped the cushion from my chair and threw it at her, laughing as it hit her square in the face. "I hate you, Bella." Her muffled voice groaned.

"The feelings mutual," I chuckled and heard a knock on my door. I motioned to the door for Bree. "Now get out."

"Gosh, you're so welcoming," She moaned but got up anyway. She opened the door to let herself out, giving Edward a curt nod before he stepped inside with my approval. "Bye Bella, be safe!"

I groaned while Edward merely smirked and shut the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and left them by the door. I smiled shyly at him.

"Bella," Edward greeted and I nodded. He sat down in his usual spot – the armchair. I'd begun to name it as Edward's chair, considering it was always his while he was here. I never used it.

"I'd ask if I could get you anything but…" I blushed and my sentence trailed off. I never knew what to say around Edward, we had our comfortable silences often.

"No need for that, I'm perfectly fine," He smiled, and my God his smile was gorgeous. "How was your day?"

"The same as always," I admitted. I had no new stories to tell, and Edward knew my routine off by heart. Wake up, shower, eat, brush my teeth, meet Angela at the library, visit the wolves, come back and spend quality time with Bree, eat, and then occupy myself until Edward's arrival. "I'm beginning to think my life is too ecstatic, to be honest with you." I sarcastically drawled, earning a chuckle from Edward.

"Wouldn't want to get too wild there, Bella," he joked with me. We'd become more familiar if anything, and comfortable with each other; though my heart currently was still pounding louder than someone constantly tapping their pencil against paper in an exam.

Humans were annoying, it's official. I learnt this from public high schools that I had enrolled into – humans were annoying in general, to be honest. Monsters could not be worse.

"Bree's staying here tonight," I said. "After you've left, I mean." When his brow furrowed and a frown cascaded upon his lips as if I was dismissing a puppy of a treat.

"Ah," He hummed. "Not that I mind, of course, but why?"

I giggled. It was a strange sound for me. "She's sick of hearing about the Masquerade ball," I explained. "I am as well, to be honest. I can't wait until it's over."

"You're not going?" Edward asked with a concerned tone.

I shook my head and fiddled with my hands as I sat cross-legged on my bed. "Dances aren't my thing. I can't dance if my life depended on it."

"I could teach you, if you'd like," He offered, and I smirked at him as he sighed and rolled his eyes, and Edward only made the look more appealing… though I'm sure he only did it to make sure I was still ogling him.

_You always frickin' ogle him._

I was surprised I hadn't scared him off, with all honesty. "Vampires can dance, eh?"

"And half-breeds can't, it appears," He countered.

I smiled. "Touché,"

Edward got up onto his feet. "Stand up."

"What?" I gasped.

He lowered his hand for me to take. "Come on," He encouraged. "The lessons begin now."

Even if I refused it wouldn't have stopped anything; Edward took my hand in his and gently hoisted me up in front of him. "But there's no music," I objected, and Edward shook his head as if I were a child asking a silly question like _is the moon made out of cheese_ or _what came first, the chicken or the egg?_

Though that question still aggravated me to this very day, and it was the melody of Edward's voice which paused my internal rant as he placed his right hand on my hip and hoisted my left arm onto his shoulder, and my right hand into his left in a loose grip. His cold hands made my heated skin flush, and I felt increasingly anxious. "You don't need music to be able to dance, it just helps with rhythm. You don't need it when I'm here."

_With a voice like that you wouldn't need music for anything…_

He cleared his throat as if to snap me out of a day-dream. "I lead, you follow," He commanded in a stern voice. "I'm going to step forward with my left foot, you step back on your right, yes?"

"Okay," I squeaked, and he did just that, and I followed.

"Well done," Edward praised. "Now, I'm going to step to the right with my right foot, you follow again," We did just that, we then slid to his right, and he stood with his feet together while I mimicked. "Now, I'm going to step back on my right, while you step forward with your left."

"Forward left, got it," I said, but Edward didn't budge when I went to move.

"Then you're going to step back with your right," He added. "Go."

I stepped forward to the left, but was a little slow with the back and right.

"Easy," He whispered. "You're doing well, just follow my lead."

He clasped his hand flat against my lower back, and we did the earlier steps all in one. I faltered a few times, but with his grace he kept me moving just as swiftly. We repeated this until we did a square, and he looked down at me with a grin. "You can now waltz."

"I was terrible," I joked.

He shrugged. "You did well for someone with two left feet."

"Hey!" I squeaked and shrugged out of his old, my arms folded. "I can't help it."

He just shook his head, and smiled down at me. His hand reached up and hesitantly brushed a loose curl over my ear. I blushed and looked down at my feet. "I should go…" He murmured, and coughed gently to clear his throat. I looked up into his scarlet eyes. "Jasper will be waiting."

"Okay," I said as I wandered behind him to the door. I opened it for him and he stepped out into the hallway. "Bye, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella," He smiled and placed a gentle kiss onto my forehead. I felt the crimson on my cheeks as he strutted down the hallway.

"Edward," I called loudly down the corridor. He turned on the spot, his eyebrow raised and a half-smile on his face. I sighed gently and smiled. "Thank you for the dance."

"My pleasure," He nodded and continued his stroll. I walked across the small hallway, knocked on Bree's door once and returned to my spot on the bed while I waited for her.

She soon opened her door, still in her Pikachu get-up. "Can I come over now?"

"No," I said. "I just thought I'd knock on for shits and giggles."

"Ha-ha," Bree drawled with a roll of her eyes. "Very funny, Bella."

"_Very funny, Bella,"_ a harsh but beautiful feminine voice mimicked in a high-pitched tone, followed with chiming laughter. I turned to come face to face with possibly the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

Large and violent violet eyes pierced my very soul, staring down at us with a mixture of hate and hunger. A waterfall of pale gold hair tumbled neatly down her shoulders and back, almost to her thin waist. Her chest area was prominent, her breasts almost right in my face as she huffed her chest up, her straight jaw high and a seductive smirk on her gorgeous face. Her skin was pale, but her body was not the typical 'skinny butt, big boobs'. No, this girl was curvy everywhere. Her long, jean-clad legs went on, and her hands rested firmly on her wide hips. She was tall, ranging at about 5'9.

She's probably the only person I'd consider turning for on sight… if I was honest with you.

"What do you want?" Bree spat.

"Woah," The blonde laughed and looked at the smaller, about 5'5 figure next to her, who stood admiring herself in a compact mirror. She smiled at Rose and clamped it shut and placed it into the pockets of her white shorts. "Looks like we've got a spitfire here, Tanya."

Tanya was blessed with strawberry blonde curls and golden caramel eyes. She, too, was pale with a thin figure. Her body was not as prominent as Rose's, but she was still more impressive than my short and slightly fuller figure.

"Excuse me," I mumbled in Bree's place.

"We don't want your pathetic excuses," Blondie growled, and her hand clasped harshly round my shoulder as she threw me forward. My hands splayed out, I caught my fall against the hard ground. I refrained from yelping as the sudden pressure on my wrists caused my arms to ache instantly. Tanya was busy chuckling at me, while the blonde squared up to Bree. Not easy, considering Bree was around my height.

"I saw you the other night," The blonde hissed at Bree. "It was you who defeated them Wolves and Vampires. I call that, not necessarily treachery, but you stole _our_ night. You must be too dull to understand, as half-breeds usually are."

"Your night," Bree scoffed. "As far as I know, it was a free for all. Why did you not stand up to us there and then rather than while we're in our human form? You scared or something, Barbie?"

"_We're_?" Tanya questioned. "Rose, there was only one fighting."

"What do you mean _we're_?" The blonde who I learned was Rose. "How many of you were there?"

I shook my head rapidly when Rose and Tanya weren't looking as Bree caught my eye. I honestly didn't want the drama nor power – they could take it if they wanted. I'd only be here for three years after all. I saw little to no point unlike everyone else.

Bree looked Rose bravely in the eyes. "Just me, the other girl was the norm Vampire. She left."

"Coward," Tanya sang with a grin. "Secretly, everyone fears the Incubi and Succubi."

"Really?" Bree smiled and flipped her brunette curls over shoulder… if that was possible for the hat piece of Pikachu's head on her shoulder. "I always thought you were the ones bringing human sexual diseases into our world, and populating everything with your filth. In reality… you're all just sluts."

"The hell did you say?!" Rose screeched. "Least I look presentable; you look like a five year old!"

I stood up on shaky legs and positioned myself between a shaking Rose and a fuming Bree. "Guys, please?"

"Shut it, mouse." Tanya poked me with a long, manicured finger. I batted it away in disgust, feeling agitated.

I wasn't mousy.

"Whatever," Rose hummed in a calm tone, her angry exterior gone. "I won't bother asking you for a proposition, your kind is much too cowardly. Your friend, as an example… and this one," She motioned to me with a flick of her wrist. "Whatever you are,"

"I'm all up for whatever you hookers have in mind," Bree sniggered and pushed past me, her arms crossed and her back straight. If she was trying to appear intimidating to Rose, I think she was pushing it a little bit.

"Save the insults," Tanya instructed. "We'll see you Saturday, at the Masquerade Ball."

We both groaned.

Rose grinned and spoke in a snide tone. "What? You scared?"

"No," Bree snapped. "I'm just sick of hearing about that stupid tradition. It's no better than the pathetic human proms!"

"I couldn't agree more," Rose whispered and leaned in close to us both. "So how about we make it much more interesting?" She offered and held her hand out to Bree, who took it and shook eagerly before pulling back her arm and wiping it against the leg of her onesie.

Rose shook her head and stood up straight. "May the best race win?"

"Whatever," Bree mumbled, and hooked her arm into mine and pulled us to our dorm. I rushed in with Bree in tow, who calmly walked over to Edward's armchair and settled herself in while I stood, panting and backed up against the door.

"What's up with you?" Bree asked, her voice full of calm innocence.

I was fuming. I raised my arms up in exaggeration and widened my arms at her. "You… you… you just can't make things simple, can you?!" I yelled, not bothered because I knew that no one else could hear us.

"Bella," Bree growled and stood harshly, the pillow from the chair gripped in one of her hands. "I'm sick of being bossed about in this school, half-breeds are underestimated and it's about time that ended. You can allow them to push you around as much as you please, but I won't. Screw the sleepover, I've had enough."

She threw the pillow back into the chair and stormed over. I opened the door for her and bit my bottom lip as she pushed past. I slammed the door behind her and huffed. Seconds later, there was a knock.

I raised my eyebrow as I opened the door to the towering form of Jake. He beamed at me, wincing as the door behind him slammed. I knew that was Bree, and I frowned.

Jake noticed, and placed a reassuring hand onto my shoulder. I had seen him since that day on the grounds, and had visited. He refrained from telling the pack that it was me out there fighting, and everyone but Leah bought it. "What's up, Bells?"

I sighed and scrunched my eyes shut. "Everything," I moaned. I hadn't been able to bitch to Angela since she got Ben, Bree wasn't the bitching type – she usually replied with 'fuck 'em' or something, and Jake always seemed so happy so I avoided putting his mood down.

"Come here," Jake murmured and pulled me into a hug. I secretly wished it were Edward's arms around me, but Jake's hot body provided almost as much comfort. "Tell me."

"Bree," I mumbled into his chest. "And Edward."

"Edward?" Jake questioned. "Is that your Vampire boyfriend?"

I stared up at him, and he laughed. "Bells, you risked your life to save him and his friend. I know. I can see it in your eyes that you want something from him."

"Jake," I shook my head. "It's not like that- I'm not after anything but his friendship."

"I see the way he looks at you," Jake hissed and clutched my upper arms. "He looks at you like a lion does to a zebra."

I shrugged. "My blood is most likely like a siren to him, it's natural."

"The look I see isn't," He mumbled. "My earlier example was only half of it. One second he wants to eat you, the other it's like he's contemplating ripping your clothes off."

I blushed red as a tomato, my eyes on the ground. "Oh…"

"Not that I can blame him," Jake chuckled half-heartedly. "I like you, too, Bella."

I sighed and rubbed my temple, suffering a loss of words until Jake spoke for me again. "It just shames me what he's wasting,"

"Huh?"

I stared at Jake's big brown eyes, and he shrugs and smiles a half grin. "You underestimate yourself, Bella. I think you're great, and if Edward isn't everything he turns out to be, well, call me."

Did Jake just… semi-ask me out?

I continued staring, until Jake planted a kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you later, Bells."

I nodded dumbly and turned back to my dorm; I wondered in and shut the door behind me, my thoughts racing and my head pounding. I eagerly planned to sleep off this obnoxious headache as I dressed and clambered into bed, thinking sweet thoughts of Edward as I drifted off into a slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews and keep 'em coming for speedier and longer updates, I hope I'm not boring you!**

**The next chapter will be very action-packed, however, I hope you like how I threw in some Edward/Bella time in there. Review for more, or just simply express your opinion. What do you think of Jake so far? Let me know!**

**Oh, and I'm also thinking of submitting an all-human or only slightly paranormal story as well, different to this, of course, what do you think? I'm unsure of the type of story so far, but I will let you know ASAP if I decide to. Thanks!**

**~PandaSket**


	8. Masquerade Massacre

_**A/N: Hello, guys. I'd just like to take a moment of your time, unless you naturally skip this part, to… for lack of a better word, debrief you on this particular review. It really intrigued and enlightened me on how the readers view this story.**_

"_It's like beginning of the love triangle story.__  
__I seriously hate them. If girl can't chose between two men she doesn't deserve any of them.__  
__Can you give us some tip if this is this type of the story? Because seriously I can't read any more about "good friend" Jacob.__  
__In most of the stories he doesn't know what friendship really means and relationship between him and Bella always hurt Edward. I don't want to read about undecided Bella again. I always fell like she's playing both of them. Being frank that's just slutty."_

**^ being a guest review, I couldn't personally PM this person so, here it is: Hello anonymous reviewer, I completely agree with your love triangle hatred. I hate it when a girl can't choose between two lads; it's just so annoying, bitchy and hurtful on the emotions of the boys. I am a forever BellaXEdward and obviously I cannot tell you the plot as it ruins the typical anticipation of what happens in a story but I can reassure you that all Jacob is will be the typical ' best friend', how I've always seen it. The kiss between J and B killed me within Eclipse (hopefully no spoiler there…) and I thought it was completely wrong, and bad on Bella's part as I'm fully aware of how hurtful it is to know the one you loved expressed those emotions to someone else physically. Jake's feelings in this story are nothing but lust – typical, unrelated to love near enough in my opinion. I know I'm ranting on but all Jake wants to do is care for Bella because of his natural hatred for Vampires, and he can see Edward's plan behind the lovey-dovey moments. He believes all Vampires can't feel love, and use girls like Bella as a repetitious snack, which is originally what Edward and Jasper planned but as we can see, Edward is very slowly falling unknowingly for Bella; there may be some twists with Jake but it will fall into a natural Edward/Bella relationship. Thank you.**

_**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters or themes that may have been previously used in the Twilight Saga. All of these belong to the original author Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Masquerade Massacre_

**BPOV**

It was the night of the dance, well when I say night I mean it was an hour and a half away and as I sat in the library, Angela at one side in a short but curvy blue dress and Bree at the other, matching me with our jeans and hoodies. I eyed the book in front of me intently.

_Vampire Lore_

Whenever I seek answers from Edward himself, he would refrain from telling me. I didn't understand it – I would one day be a full breed myself, well… hopefully, so I'd figure it out anyway. I just wanted to be prepared, as I was one of those paranoid freaks that just had to know.

"I can't believe you're actually going to that dance," Bree snapped, and I looked up reassuringly at Angela. She had yet to adjust to Bree's crocodile trait.

Angela smiled at me and shrugged towards Bree. "It's something traditional and nice for Ben and me to do. I've always enjoyed dances since I was little, as Bella knows."

"How did you two meet again?" Bree asked, she had a slight jealousy for my friendship with Angela, mostly because we'd known each other since diapers.

"My mother set up her best friend, Angela's mother, with her father," I explained. "We became close friends as toddlers, before that we would abuse each other."

"Hm," Bree hummed, not at all interested. I didn't get why she disliked Angela with all honesty. It was making things difficult, as I had to balance time with the two of them, and Edward, and Jake. Though Bree has a fiery hate for wolves, so Angela time usually crossed with Jake time.

"So, Bella," Angela squeaks excitedly and closes her book. She looks at me with a wide grin as she rests her elbow on the table and eyes me curiously. "How's it going for you and Edward?"

I smiled, perhaps a little too dreamily up until Bree scoffed, and I elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow!" She yelped.

I glared daggers at her. She knew I enjoyed my guy-talk, and Angela was my only volunteer for this category. Bree hated boys… and not in the _I'm a lesbian_ way but in the _I hate everyone_ way. Though, I have nothing against lesbians. In fact, I find myself drooling a little too much at a nice Crimbo picture of Taylor Swift.

"I think I'll discuss this with you later, Ange," I sighed, and Bree stormed up onto her feet.

"I'm obviously not invited," She hissed. "Bye Bella."

I groaned as she stormed off, and Angela patted my back and began packing up her books. "You should go after her,"

"Huh?" I gasped in shock. Had Angela finally gone round the bend with all this inhalation of exotic and unknown potions? Maybe it twinged around with her brain cells…

Angela laughed. "That expression screams _crazy_, Bella," She halted her laughter. "But seriously, Bree has issues. I think you should go and help her."

"What if she eats me?"

"She won't eat you."

I groaned again but shoved my Vampire book into my shoulder bag. "You don't know that for sure."

"You're too small to be filling," Angela joked and prodded my stomach. "Now, go after her. I'll see you at the dance?"

I blushed slightly and avoided eye contact. "Um, maybe…"

"Oh, please tell me you've got over your dance phobia," Angela whispered sadly. "It was years ago, Bella. We were all immature…"

I didn't want to remember _that_… so I got up onto my feet as quickly as I could and followed the direction Bree went. "I'll see you later."

I didn't know where Bree had gone, but I knew her scent very well by now. Similar to my own, of course but everyone has that particular, unique smell… just like houses. Notice how everyone's houses but your own smells… different? I did.

"Bree," I called when I saw a brunette figure bobbing in the distance of the long blue hallway. This hallway was below the dorms, I knew if I walked backwards there would be two large doors that opened to a large twisted staircase taking you up to the girl dorms. Besides the double doors to the courtyard were the opposite twisty-stairs, leading to the boy dorms. Bree continued walking past the dorms, and into the yard. I picked up speed, chasing after her. She quickly dodged round the corner to the benches.

It was cold out. The harsh wind whipping my hair around my face, I gasped at the sudden cold and clutched my upper arms, rubbing furiously to create some warmth with the friction.

I followed the scent of Bree, turning the corner until I clashed with a figure roughly. I didn't see due to the wind whipping my hair into my eyes. I jumped back and landed on my backside, I hissed and looked up at the figure.

Bree looked down at me, tears streaming down her face. I rushed up and clutched my hands around her shoulder. "Bree," I gasped. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so, so sorry, Bella," Bree stuttered and sniffed, she wiped her nose on the sleeve of her black hoodie; her wild curls bouncing everywhere due to the wind, strands sticking to her wet cheeks. I brushed them away to appear comforting; though the strands were irritating me… "I didn't know."

"Know? Know what?" I asked and widened my eyes in curiosity.

"Ed-Edward, I thought you were too scared to go to the dance to kick them slutty bitches' asses, but now I know…" She mumbled but frowned deeper as I looked at her confusingly, and she looked over her shoulder. "Wait, you don't know?"

I shook my head furiously and dashed round the corner, ignoring Bree as she called me and hissed a hushed _no!_

But it was too late by the time I rounded that corner and I came face to face with Tanya and Edward. She had him in her arms, pressed up against the wall, his head tilted and his lips grimaced as she kissed his neck eagerly. He didn't see me… so while I could, I ran back.

I ran past Bree, past Angela and Ben in the corridor who eyed me intently as I dashed by… not even in human speed. I _sprinted_ for the comfort of my dorm, my bed and a place where I knew I could avoid Edward for some time.

At this rate I really didn't want to see him again, even though my heart desired his presence.

I stormed into my dorm after rushing up the twisted stairs and through the corridor. My cheeks were wet and stained from tears, and I bumped into many people. They shoved back, of course, and I didn't blame them. I just kept running until I reached my door. I threw myself onto my bed and clutched the pillow. I was screaming as the anger rippled through my body, making my muscles ache and my voice screech in agony. I writhed around, the tears coming out like ice. I rolled off of my bed and onto the hard floor, clawing the wooden floor as my nails grew and I felt my enlarged fangs poke my bottom lip as I hissed.

My skin, I watched, turned snow white and my breasts ached as they grew in size, the fabric of my bra creaking as it stretched. My buttoned up shirt popped the top two buttons and my jeans felt tighter than usual. The fire spread throughout my entire body during this until it dulled to an ache and I lay panting. There was a knock at my door, and I could smell the scent of Bree on the other side.

"Come in," I sang in my new voice, and Bree entered, her widened eyes wary, and red like mine, as she eyed me on the floor.

"Did you feel it?" She asked, her new voice like an angels.

I nodded. "It's never been that intense before," I said, and my voice was not the slightest bit croaky, as it should be as the tears continued to cascade calmly down my face.

"Bella," Bree sighed. "I had no idea-"

"Neither did I," I cut her off with a sharp snap.

She frowned. "Fuck them both, right?"

"I want her," I growled. "I want her _dead."_

"Bella, this isn't like you… you're not thinking straight."

I jumped to my feet with grace. "I don't care," I yelled and dramatically stomped my feet as I landed. I crossed my arms stubbornly, my breaths shallow. "I'm sick of being messed around with, and it took this form to realise that. Yes, I'll feel bad when I turn again but I'm tired of being underestimated. That little whore is going to pay," I ranted.

Bree eyed me curiously. "What do you propose?"

"This stupid ball can go to hell for all I care," I groaned.

"That's the spirit!" Bree clapped. "We can take 'em, Bells, trust. If you can transform mid-battle and come out unscarred we can take on a creature formed of mutated STD's."

"Let's go," I spat.

"It doesn't start for another hour… and I think we're not dressed for the occasion," Bree smirked and headed for my wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" I groaned, my blood pumping and my toes tingling. I wanted to fight.

"Patience is key to victory, Bella," Bree mumbled as she ruffled around in my closet. "You must have some… ah-ha! I knew it."

"What?"

She turned around with a small and curvy, strap-less black outfit with the edging that curved downwards into a V at the bust and dipped even lower at the back, it was the dress that belonged to my mother. It fitted my other form perfectly, though I knew I'd be a walking hooker wearing it like this. I stared at her in shock. I was more of a spitfire in this form, yes, but I still respected myself and treasured my dignity. "I have some heels that would go perfect for this."

"What's the point in getting all dressed up for a fight?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"If the dress gets ripped, we can call Angela in," She said. "The point it, those bitches are going to expect us to patrol down there in jeans and baggy hoodies. We have to shock them, entirely, and then kick their ass."

"This isn't our style," I moaned as she thrusts the dress into my arms. It was silky against my fingers.

"I know, and I'm disliking it as much as you are but the look on their face will be absolutely hysterical when they see us all primed and prepped. Now, I'll be back with shoes and make-up…"

I glared at her, my voice thick with "You're scaring me."

"I know," Bree smirked and left my dorm. I eyed the dress once more, but I was too anticipated to rip Tanya's strawberry blonde head off than to care.

I left my dorm door the slightest bit open along with my bathroom door and I changed quickly. I had a late-afternoon shower so it wasn't a problem. When Bree returned, she nodded in response at the dress, and I noticed she had changed into a white number. The dress was elbow-sleeved, however the sleeve was laced. She also wore creamy high heels and the dress tied at the back in a zig-zag motion to her hips. She chucked me some large, high-heeled chunky black shoes with small spikes round the straps. I put them regrettably.

"Take them off before you fight," She intrusted, and I nodded. I spent the next hour getting dolled up, and dolling Bree up. We certainly weren't girly girls but we did a good job of ourselves.

"And we're off," Bree said when we were ready an hour later. The anger, the anticipation and hunger to fight fuelled our forms to stay put ready for action. After how intense it had been the ache still felt fresh, as if it had not long ago happened. It hadn't withered and was there in the pit of my stomach.

I just hoped that when we got there, I'd be ready to take on Tanya. Bree wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "We'll show them a real Masquerade Massacre," she winked.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts and opinions anyone? We're getting real close to the action, and I hope I didn't bore you with getting Bella and Bree dressed up, but personally if I saw someone walk into a dance, looking sexy, just to kick someone's ass and leave I'd be pretty damn impressed, too.**

**Review, review, review and the next chapter will be submitted ASAP!**

**~PandaSket.**


	9. Sexual Predators

_**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters or themes that may have been previously used in the Twilight Saga. All of these belong to the original author Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Sexual Predators_

**EPOV**

I rapidly knocked on Bella's door, but it wouldn't budge. I could hear no footsteps in there, and I had scaled the window of the opposite side of the building and peered in, but she wasn't there. Her room was pitch black, her bed unmade, and clothes scattered on the floor. Her bathroom door was left open widely, and her shoes next to the door. I tapped repeatedly on the window, but heard and saw nothing.

I sighed and climbed back down. I had no idea where she was and I couldn't trace a fresh scent anywhere. I'd checked almost everywhere – even the infirmary. I'd guessed from bumping into Bree earlier that they had gone to the dance, and I would've searched for them there if it wasn't for the doors being charmed. I couldn't find Bella's friends – Angela and Ben, to unlock the charm either, so I couldn't check if she was in there.

"You're getting too over your head, Edward," Jasper snarled from behind me. I looked over and glared, but I sealed my lips shut. "You haven't even bit her, and yet here you are like a lost puppy searching for its mother."

"Jasper," I sighed and pulled at my mess of copper red hair. "I agreed to this, yes, but she's fragile. Half-human… My family would hate me for this, especially my father and Alice."

His eyes lightened to my little sister. She was only thirteen, and Jasper was sixteen but found her to be adorable, stroppy, but adorable. "How is Alice?"

"She's fine, thanks…" I murmured. "You know her love for humans, and Bella being a half would only enhance her interest. If she found out I was juggling a half-breed, she'd hate me. That's one thing you know Vampires hate – to be isolated from their natural coven."

"I still think you're head over heels," Jasper said, smug. "Yet you don't plan on drinking from her."

"No, I'll be honest – I don't."

"And why is that?" Jasper prodded, and I decided to give him a small sense of achievement.

"Her health being one reason," I admitted. "I don't want her to become ill, it might damage her development. Also, my family don't approve. Their diet consists of bagged animal blood, you know that. You've been trying to tame your own habits for Alice."

His head snapped towards me and I smiled with amusement. "She told you? God, your sister certainly is the chatterbox."

"Not that you mind," I chuckled, but turned serious. "Do you wish to court my sister?"

"Is that an offer?" He grinned, and I shook my head.

"No," I growled. "It's an assumption. Do you?"

He shrugged and crossed his pale, scarred arms. "She's a bit young,"

"She ages, you don't," I added. "However, she would stop once-"

"I know," Jasper mumbled. "Yes, I completely adore Alice but she's a baby, and an Elf. A Vampire and an Elf could have potential health risks to the future offspring."

"Alice and I turned out quite alright…"

He smiled. "I didn't mean birth defects or such, Edward. Your baby sister has a gift – a future-seeing gift, where she can seek the future in her dreams, as you're fully aware."

I nodded, but he continued. "You too have a gift, Edward."

I stared at him in shock. "What? No, I don't, Jasper. I'm not as lucky as others."

"I can sense you do," He said. "You just don't know it. Your Isabella, as well."

"She possesses a gift?" I asked, my voice full of doubt but Jasper nodded curtly. "What is it?"

"Oh," He chuckled. "I can't sense _that_! There's just a particular feeling that you and Isabella do possess something."

I shook it off. "How would possessing a gift be a potential health risk?"

Jasper shrugged, his blonde curls bouncing from his shoulders. "A mental gift could cause unnecessary side effects to the brain, or drive them to insanity."

"I thought Alice was a little odd," I said with a grin, earning an eye-roll from Jasper.

"You smell of Succubi," Jasper accused as he moved closer, his eyes wide. "Is this why you won't drink from the girl? You'd rather mate with one of our actual enemies?"

"No!" I screeched at him. "The sexual deviant was practically drooling all over me. She snuck up when I least expected it, as I didn't think she'd just pounce on me after all."

"Oh," He smirked. "What did she want?"

I thought over the events in my head before I began to re-call them.

_The wind was harsh today as I pushed through the smaller double blue doors and into the opposite side of the court. I intended to go to the library, as I knew that was where Bella would be._

_My hair danced at the top of my head like fire as I crossed the busy yard. Bodies pushed past one another to get out of the cold; the smaller ones shoved roughly out of the way but they merely smiled and brushed it off. I admired their patience, but if anyone dared to push me I'd hang them by their ears._

_That was when I was tackled by a blurring figure with strawberry blonde hair and bright pink lips. She pushed me up against the wall and attacked my neck with sloppy kisses. "Get off!" I roared and grimaced. _

_I heard a small gasp, and I opened my eyes but saw nothing… only strawberry blonde curls fluttering into my eyes. I growled and pushed her away again, but her blonde haired mate shoved her body forcefully back into mine. I grunted and grabbed the girl by the waist, halting a few seconds before harshly pushing her into the arms of her blonde friend, but she didn't do too much to catch her._

"_Edward Cullen," The girl beamed; her eyes dreamy. "I kissed Edward Cullen!"_

_I glared at her, and her smile vanished from her face not a second later. "Do I know you?"_

"_I'm Tanya Denali," She giggled and stuck her hand out to shake mine. "I've heard all about you."_

_I didn't shake her hand and I brushed past her. "That does not give you the right to touch me, Succubi. I warn you to stay away as next time your legs will not be intact with your hips."_

"_Kinky," The blonde hummed. "You've got yourself a caveman, Tanya."_

"_She's got nothing," I looked over my shoulder and smirked at them. "I'd rather be thrown into a dog bowl for werewolves than to even be within a few feet of her."_

_Tanya glared at me and stuck her hands on her hips. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you were in love with that Bree girl!"_

_I stared at her, shocked. I hadn't been anywhere near Bree, I was always with Bella. Had she got them mixed up?_

_The blonde rolled her eyes. "That brunette Vampire who kicked ass back at the Forest,"_

_She'd blatantly got the figures of Bree and Bella confused… "She didn't defeat us, if that's what you're enquiring…" _

"_Vampires usually fall in love through violence," Tanya added. "No romance, no pure love. Just fighting to see who's the strongest, to mate, and then consume blood."_

"_You obviously don't know Vampires, Tanya," I hissed her name like a sin. "Vampires fall once they are no longer a virgin with the partner they mated with; an eternity-long promise, much more satisfactory than raping someone into love."_

"_RAPING?" She screeched. "The Incubus and Succubi do not rape! We merely arouse the partner and-"_

"_You rape them," I interrupted. "You arouse them in insanity, until they're too unwilling to say no. They regret it after, and their minds and bodies are never capable enough to live on. If human, you take that life source. If any other creature, you weaken them. You're sexual predators."_

"_So you say Vampires, to be partnered, have to mate?" She grinned. "I can smell the virgin in you, Edward. I like it, I like it a lot."_

"_The reason why Vampires do not mate well with sex demons is not due to the fact our power empowers them," She and her friend glared at me, and I merely smiled. "It's because Vampires are loyal to their partners. No one else can consume their un-beating hearts the way their own Vampire can. Incubi, Succubi and such… are not loyal. They have many partners. They call Vampires vicious, when in reality we're much light-hearted than the average sex demon. They only care for what they feel."_

_Tanya huffed, but before she could reply, her blonde friend merely shook her head and wondered off, dragging Tanya with her. _

_I sighed heavily, mainly in anger. I hated being touched without permission – Isabella excluded, her touch surprisingly calmed me._

_I then went in search for her – though I felt I was not in love with her and it was just her scent, I felt extremely protective of her. I was more wary of the dangers around her than she was – even if I was one of those dangers myself. I considered feeding from her many a time, and I will, even if I forced myself to not think like that, my body craved her juice._

_I wouldn't kill her, and I would only take the littlest of amounts – in time, of course. I wanted to learn to control my urges around her, meaning I'd have to get close. I didn't want to hurt her, and I wouldn't do anything she really didn't want me to._

_She would move on and find a mate of her own within a few years anyway – in the meantime it wouldn't hurt to have a little bit of fun with a half-breed._

_I then went in search for this playmate of mine, only to discover her curtains drawn. The windows locked shut. I went round to the front of her door, and I was about to knock when I saw Bree leave her room. She looked at me, and her eyes pierced me with the deadliest of glares._

"_Excuse me?" _

"_Get out," She ordered, and I raised my eyebrow at her. She motioned to the door down the corridor to the stairs. "You heard me, get out."_

"_Where's Bella?" I asked, and Bree shook her head. "She wants nothing to do with you."_

_I looked at her hands and saw her holding a pair of shoes, and an outfit slung over her arm. "So, I see you two have decided to go to the dance?" I knew these two weren't girly girls, so getting dressed up actually meant something._

_She turned red and scoffed. "Just beat it, Edward. She doesn't want to see a cheater like you!"_

_I glared at her but she shuffled passed me, knocking repeatedly until I saw the door open slightly. Before Bella could make herself seen, Bree shoved herself into the room and slam the door behind her._

_I frowned, and decided I'd try again in a few hours to see what the commotion was about._

_What did she mean, 'cheater'?_

_I had many answers to seek, as well as an answer for Bella near enough avoiding me. I sighed and sauntered off down to the corridor, irritated even more so than after the incident with Tanya._

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter today guys ;3 Maybe if the reviews go up to 90+ you'll get the next chapter before Saturday? I apologize if the chapter was a little dull, I just had to clear things up for our amazing Edward!**

**Btw, the writing in italic or **_**like this**_** is basically Edward's thoughts or flashback on the previous event, for those who are confused!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER – THE BIG FIGHT!**

**~PandaSket**


	10. Igniting the Inner

**A/N:All I can say is that if you dislike the route of this story, then it isn't your cup of tea and there's little I can do. I understand not many people enjoyed the last chapter, and with all honesty I didn't enjoy writing it much, but I had a minor writer's block as well as a few bad days. I'm back now, and here's the next chapter with me. Enjoy.**

_**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters or themes that may have been previously used in the Twilight Saga. All of these belong to the original author Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Igniting the Inner_

**BPOV**

The ball room, or school hall - if we were actually calling this place a school, was decorated beyond the imagination. Streams of multi-coloured paper flowed gracefully from the walls and ceiling, balloons were everywhere, and there was an array of coloured lights bouncing around the large room. It wasn't the classic lunch room though. Couples entered from the halls either side of the large stairway, which was thin at the bottom and thick towards the top. Two large speakers stood either side of the staircase and blares a range of music from pop to techno. No alternative, as usual or classic party pop songs like the Cha Cha Slide or Eh, Macarena.

As people flooded in one after another, couples or groups began taking the dance floor and grinding against each other to the bass; all wearing masks. Bree and I had picked up masks on the way, hers was feathered and shaped like miniature angel wings, whereas mine was a small cat-flicked black one. The eyeholes were large, enough to make my blazing red orbs glow in the dimmed area.

I'd spent about twenty minutes searching for the familiar strawberry blonde head of hair, and I found her eventually, leaning against a 5'11" tall, pale blonde boy with clear sea blue eyes and a baby-face. He didn't wear a mask, obviously. His skin was pale, yet had a blue-ish tint to it even in the bad lighting, but my enhanced eyes possibly had something to do with that. He grinned and wrapped his arm around her, and she tossed her curls over her shoulder and giggled loudly, holding a mask on a stick up to her face with a pout. She pissed me off.

She ignited the inner me even more.

I grit my teeth and prepare to storm over, when all of a sudden I see Edward wander in, his face emotionless with Jasper's hand on his shoulder, and four figures behind them. Two of them were cloaked in black robes, and the other two were a woman and man. The man looked astoundingly like Edward with his pale skin and red eyes, and his wife had the copper red tone to her hair that Edward flaunted himself.

I didn't have time to wander if they were related or not, because Bree clamped her hand around my arm and pointed across the room, over the mass of bodies, at Rosalie with her trademark golden waves of hair, and tight denim shorts and a crop top, contrasting majorly with Tanya's small but puffy pink tutu attire. Tanya scowled at her, but Rose merely grinned. Did they even like each other?

I nodded at Bree and we made our way forward towards them, weaving in and out of the bodies until we reached Tanya and Rose. They eyed us warily first, but then Rose broke out with a grin and nudged Tanya's arm, causing her to spill her drink she was sipping over her chest.

"Rose!" Tanya screeched loudly, and I saw Mike's eyes pop open at the look of the liquid on her breasts, and I couldn't help but chuckle along with Bree and even Rose.

"You would've done that later anyway," Rose mumbled and pointed lazily at Mike, who was still drooling over Tanya and her… sticky situation.

"What are you trying to say," Tanya growled.

Rose merely shrugged. "I'm saying if you can't attract a guy without pulling a classic cliché then you're not exactly seductive, are you?"

"Oh, and you are? Please," Tanya rolled her caramel eyes and giggled, clutching her arms around Mike's arm. I thought she wanted Edward… I looked at Bree in confusion and she shrugged.

"Succubus' can't keep to one person, Bella," Bree said.

"Excuse me?" Tanya huffed, and Rose smirked.

"If you were a real Succubus, you could handle these two on your own," Rose yawned. "And no, I'm not scared. If you actually get defeated by these mice, then I'll step in, but if you're going to be cocky you're on your own."

Tanya scrunched her eyes shut and grinded her jaw together, as she yelled after the blonde when she began walking away. "This was your God damn challenge, Rose!"

"Make it good, Tanya," Rose hollered and vanished into the mass of bodies.

Bree and I looked back at Tanya, who merely smiled and stood on her toes to whisper into Mike's ear. His lips popped open and his eyes rolled back into his head. He gulped, nodded and stumbled off through the crowd within seconds, Tanya then stood in front of us, her breath and chest huffing as she pierced us with a glare, but then I noticed her bones begin to crackle and shift beneath her skin, and I saw her gasp as her teeth and nails became sharper, longer. A long tongue slithered out to moisten her top lip and she smiled. Her once caramel eyes now a stunning scarlet.

As we watched her transform under our eyes, we became aware of a circle gathering around us and the music lower, and I could feel one stare out of them all on me, but I didn't look.

"You," Tanya growled, and her head snapped in Bree's direction. "You're a liar, it wasn't you! I'd know that essence from miles away…"

"Oops," Bree chuckled. "I forgot." Tanya shoved Bree to the side, and made her way towards me.

I stood a step back on shaky legs; I wasn't scared, but merely anticipated. I showed this by lowering myself into a crouch, and I smiled. Tanya, however, stormed over and snatched my mask from my face, and I didn't stop her. She dropped the mask and stumbled back. "You!"

"Nice pick, Tanya!" A male voice hooted.

Another spoke up. "You gonna make out or what?"

Tanya giggled from the attention and then looked at me. "How about it, _Bella?" _Hissing my name, she spoke once more. "Shall we give these guys a show?"

"I wouldn't want to catch something," I replied in a cruel tone, and for a moment I reminded myself that I wasn't Rosalie. "I'll decline that offer."

"Now ladies," The small red-headed and matching eyed woman called out. This was the first authority we'd heard in a while. "Not on school premises."

"No!" Tanya screeched. "It's about time that little bitch was put in her place!"

"We are thoroughly sorry about this, Father," A smooth and young male commented. He was cloaked, but he stepped forward into our circle. "Shall I escort the two out?"

"To hell with that," Tanya snarled and with amazing speed, she dashed forward. I stepped to the side slightly and turned mid-way as her arms stretched out for me. I gripped one and pushed her away as I pulled my body the oppositely. I twisted my body and threw her form down onto the ground. She screeched in pain as her head connected with the solid flooring, but she swung her leg for mine, and I went tumbling. I collapsed and felt her clamber on top of me, her legs kneeling on mine. She punched me repeatedly, and I managed to block a few. I felt a few harsh hits onto my cheek, nose and lip. I gripped Tanya by the neck and threw her to the side and I stumbled onto my feet. I knew I should have taken these heels off.

When I got to my feet I walked a few paces forward and turned to see Tanya, her heels kicked off as she bunched her dress up in her fists. She got close enough and twisted her body into a smooth kick, however, I gripped her ankle and placed it under my arm, and I pulled harshly until her back landed on the ground. I dropped her leg and she danced up once more, her legs and arms coming towards me like a dance, but I batted most of them off with my arms.

"Fight me!" She screeched, and I rolled my eyes and gripped her arm. I twisted her round so that she was facing away and quickly twisted on my own feet, sending one leg out in a round-house until it connected with the back of her head, and I could smell blood as the heel of my shoe connected with her cheek. Her body slumped forward and she fell onto her knees, blood pouring down her face and onto her chest, she looked over her shoulder at me and grinned. "You sneaky little cow…"

She rose slowly, her breathing heavy and her eyes wary. "So you can fight," She whispered, but everyone can hear her. "You're strong, fast, and hardly delicate in this form. What the fuck are you? You're so mousy, like a human, but then you're a demon yourself. No one, no one," She repeated, paused, and then continued. "Has made me bleed with a fucking shoe before because they never got the chance! Why you?!"

The truth was, my mother had prepared me for all sorts. Whether it was learning to control my craze or to actual combat. I never had siblings to play fight with; I had to fight my own mother. She'd either kick my ass, or I kick hers.

"That is quite enough," A soft, melodic voice chanted from under the black coat. The voice was feminine, and her figure was small. She pushed the cloak from atop of her head and I was met with the blackest of eyes I'd ever seen, which stood out against her pale skin and scraped back blonde hair. She was purely beautiful, young with child-like quality to her. She was terrifying. "Forgive us, Lord Aro, as my brother mentioned earlier." The other cloaked figure stepped forward, and dropped his cloak off entirely. He wore a black tunic, tuxedo pants and a white button up shirt. He was gorgeous, with edgy hair, his fringe poking into his green eyes slightly. He was tall, his hair a dark brown, with slightly full lips. He was angelically beautiful.

"Please, Jane, Alec," A male voice as gentle as a feather caressed the air and everything turned silent. "This has been quite the entertainment, and I'd love to say thank you to those participants."

I kept my head low as I felt the coldness wash away from my body, and was replaced with an ache that almost numbed my sore body. I closed my eyes as the venom in them stung and felt the colour fade. My fangs shrunk back into my gums, and I resisted hissing aloud.

I knew my body had also transformed back to the norm, and the dress now felt too big for me. I crossed my arms and sneakily tucked my hand near my breasts to hold it up before one of them could pop out on show. Now that would be embarrassing on my half…

"To hell with that," Tanya mumbled once more and stormed off, her shoulder bumping into mine as she passes. She stormed up the staircase and down one of the balcony sides, vanishing from site a millisecond before the click of the door.

The music was turned back shortly after, but I didn't look at the figures around me. I merely weaved my way through the crowd towards the staircase, my throat raging as I gulped from that _stare_.

"Bella…" His voice whispered besides me, and I shuddered. I hurried my steps up the stairs, but then I tripped. I panicked but felt an arm grasp under my shoulder, one of my hands splayed out to catch my fall, the other still holding up my dress. "What the hell were you thinking?" Edward hissed.

"Edward," A voice snapped, and I looked up to see the small woman with copper red hair and scarlet eyes from earlier stare at me warmly. I half expected to be given a lecture, but she reached out and caressed my free arm. "You look just like your mother."

"Huh?" I gasped, and I looked up at Edward as he raised his eyebrow at the woman.

She chuckled, still holding and rubbing my hand. "My name is Esme Cullen, and I was once a friend of your mothers. I know a lot about you, Isabella," She explained, but then glared harshly at Edward. "Not that this one bothered to tell me. I'm _only_ his mother."

"You're Edward's mom?" I asked, and she nodded. "You know my mom?" She nodded again. "Oh, great."

"You're just as ferocious as her in a fight, too," Esme chuckled and finally dropped my arm to place her hand on her hips and winks at me. "She got us both into a lot of trouble back in the day."

"Mother," Edward said coolly. "I need to speak to Isabella in private, and escort her back to her dorm."

"I raised you to be an absolute gentleman," She cooed and kissed Edward on the cheek, but he still stood entirely emotionless. I couldn't imagine him as a mummy's boy, unless she was just out to embarrass him. "I'll see you later."

I glared up at Edward, feeling no fear or guilt, but he didn't glare back… in fact, his eyes showed confusion and hurt. "You almost got yourself killed," He mumbled, and I shrugged. I walked off towards the doors Tanya had fled through. "You can barely walk in those shoes, Bella," He groaned.

"Well done," I snapped. "Now, any other faults to pick out on?" I halted, and stamped my way down the corridor, wobbling slightly.

"What is wrong with you?" Edward questioned, his voice empty now.

"I saw you," I whispered, my voice full of hurt. "With Tanya. Oh, Edward, how could you?! I thought you… you…" I couldn't help the tremble of my lips and the whimper in my throat. Edward rushed forward, but I held my hands up to stop him touching me, though all I wanted to do was to collapse in his arms. He looked great… he wore black, slim jeans and a red and black button-up shirt rolled up to his elbows, showing off his muscular arms.

"She came onto me, Bella," He begged. "I know that sounds terrible clichéd, at this moment but I mean it. She came out of nowhere, like a redheaded bat out of hell."

I shook my head and grinned, the tears cascading down my cheeks. "I knew you'd never have an interest for me, Edward. The only reason you're here is either my blood, which I know attracts you like a magnet, or for you feeling sorry for me."

"It was never the second," He admitted. "Yes, I've craved your blood. Hell, I've even planned to take it from you on more than one occasion."

"Then why lead me on?"

He paused, his red eyes widening. "I… I didn't intend to."

"You don't know how dazzling you are to girls, Edward," I sighed and closed my eyes, blocking the following tears. "You can have anyone you want, why would it be me?"

"I'm drawn to your blood," Edward said. "But I'm also drawn to you, and I'm unsure why. You not only smell delicious, but look it," I couldn't help but blush and drop my head low. I felt his hand come up under my chin and he tilted my head so that I had to look at him. "And not just in the appetising way." He hummed, his voice and eyes honest.

"Please don't," I sniffled. "Please don't lie… I don't mind if you don't want me, you're being honest and I can't force you into anything, which is what I'm aware of, but don't lie…"

"I'm here willingly, Bella," Edward mumbled, his voice actually sounded heartbroken, and scratchy. I looked into his eyes and saw unshed tears. "I don't know what it is, I suddenly developed this urge to protect you – even from myself. I promise I'll make it up to you, Isabella Swan."

I nodded and bit my lip. "So, you and Tanya…"

"Nothing happened," A familiar Texan accent drawled. "I would be able to sense if Edward was lying or not, though I supported his idea to take blood from you I've had a change of mind in sensing the attraction between the two of you during some moments, now as an example. You're hurt because of a misunderstanding," Jasper explained with a motion of his hand to me, and then to Edward. "He's hurt because he not only doesn't understand this form of love, but is now suffering the consequeces of his actions."

"Actions… consequences?" I stuttered, and looked up at Edward in question, and he frowned deeply. The look alone killed me.

"It was me," Jasper explained. "I attempted to convince Edward to drink from you to make himself stronger, for the upcoming fights… though I think you may be ahead of us by miles already."

I looked back at Edward, and his hands gripped his copper red hair. I heard Jasper leave and I sniffled once more to interrupt the silence before speaking, but Edward beat me to it. "You can't imagine how sorry I am, Isabella. I admit that what Jasper said _was_ true, but it is no longer. I have no intention to… to do anything like that anymore. The only thing I will do is…"

I waited for him to continue, my eyes wide as saucers as I looked up to him. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising with each breath. I placed my hands on his arms, lowering them as he loosened the grip on his hair. He took my hands in his in front of us and looked down at them. "Your hands fit perfectly into mine, Isabella," I looked down at them and saw what he meant. He was my protector, as his strong, cold hands clasped around my weak, clammy and small ones. I looked up into his eyes and he smiled. "The only thing I will do now is fall for you even more, Bella."

"What?" I gasped and I stumbled back. His strong hands never left mine and he pulled us closer, his grip holding my body to his. His minty, cold breath fanned over my face refreshingly. I closed my eyes and whimpered in pleasure at his proximity.

"I'm unsure of how, but in some way, I have fallen for you in such a short amount of time unknowingly," He stated. "I love your scent, yes. I've been telling myself that for weeks but what about you? Your blood is like a siren to me, Bella, but even a siren cannot attract a sailor without some form of beauty. Your blood isn't beautiful, but merely appealing to the scent and taste. But you… you're beautiful, inside and out. Beauty like that, as I've discovered, can attract anything."

"You have no idea how corny this all sounds…" I smiled half-heartedly, and I felt another tear slip out. Edward reached up to wipe it away with his fingertip. He smiled crookedly down at me and caressed my cheek in his hand. His eyes danced lower towards my lips, but then they dipped even lower and widened, he scrunched his eyes shut and groaned.

I looked down self-consiously and realised my dress had slipped down, and my breasts were just half an inch from slipping out entirely to be on show. I hurriedly pulled my dress up and clasped my arms around my chest area, blushing tomato red.

"You will be the death of me," Edward hissed and I looked up to see him unfaltered, grinning, but then he turned serious. "What do you feel, Bella?"

"What do you mean?" I asked… was he asking me to describe my feelings for him? There were no words for them feelings…

He took one of my hands this time, and spread my fingers out inbetween his own. He held my hand up to his chest, where his heart would be. He looked down at me with a sad smile. "If I had a heart, it would beat for you as much as yours does for me. True or false?"

"True," I gasped and closed my eyes as he then place my own hand on top of my own chest, his own on top.

"What do you feel?" He repeated.

"Everything…" I admitted. "Edward, I can't describe it… I… I get nervous when you're near, I fear you if you're mad, I don't even know my own name when you're being all lovely and handsome and dazzling and… and… well, when you touch me I feel like there's a spark, but I'm comfortable and calm, other than the butterflies always going off in my tummy."

"Might want to get that checked out," He winked. "The sparks, the calm and comfort, are all there for me. I do not have as enhanced human reactions as you, but I'm sure I'd forget my own name and feel eruptions in my stomach if you were flaunting yourself around just for me. My precense here is for you, Bella. Also, I too feel a little flustered around you, I just don't show it. My thoughts just get a little too carried away…"

Holy hell… does that mean he imagines things?

Like, sexual things?

Holy hell…

By now, all the hurt and anger had slipped away. Here stood Edward Cullen, a full Vampire, admitting feelings which may or may not relate to love right to my face, in a corridor where anyone could just walk in, unnoticed by our heated conversation.

"Please forgive me," Edward begged, and I couldn't deny the adoration and softness in his eyes, the warmness in his smile and the devotion in his words.

"I do," I whispered and I sighed as Edward delicately pulled me into a hug. His head dipped and his nose brushed against the top of my head, and I felt him inhale, and pull me closer. I gripped my arms around him tightly, and I shuddered into his touch, not out of cold but pleasure.

Edward dipped his body low, and he placed a hand on my waist to steady me as he removed the shoes from my feet. He handed them to me once he stood me upright, and swooped me up into his arms. "Those shoes are a death trap," He chuckled and carried me down the corridor and up a flight of stairs. I would've worried about him carrying me up here, but his vice grip and steady footing reminded me of his inhuman strength.

He'd probably be able carry a truck up here…

We got to my dorm, and Edward placed me onto my feet. I pushed my door open and stood aside for Edward to step in. He stopped in the middle of my room and turned to face me. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Just keep me company," I smiled and shut my door. "I'm just going to get changed, do you mind waiting?"

"Of course not," Edward smiled in return and sat himself down in the armchair, where he belonged in this room

Though, even after everything that had gone on, I'd rather have him in my bed…

I picked up my dad's shirt and a pair of loose shorts. I went to the bathroom, wiped off my make-up, and I shrugged on the clothes. The shirt covered my shorts, and I wondered out the bathroom feeling nervous. Edward's eyes roamed my legs and he nodded in response, smiling gently. "You look beautiful whether in a very alluring dress or in an old shirt."

"It's my dad's," I said softly. "The only thing I have of him, until I actually meet him."

"You've never met him?"

I shook my head at Edward's raised eyebrow look. "He's a human, and baby half-breeds don't have the best control."

"Ah," Edward hummed. I moved to sit on the bed, but Edward reached out and placed his hand on my thigh. "Sit with me."

I widened my eyes. "On the bed…?"

He grinned and shook his head. "Too tempting," He said and pulled me by my hips towards him, he turned me and put me into his lap, my legs bent over his lap and along the arm of the armchair as I sat side-ways to him. I leant against Edward's arm, while his other rested in my lap. I nuzzled my head into Edward's neck and he hummed gently. "I've been wanting to hold you like this for a long time, Bella."

I closed my eyes and sighed, content. I felt my body ache for sleep and my I struggled to keep my eyes shut. "Why do I…" I yawned. "…Always feel sleepy when you… you're around?"

"My cold body lowers your own temperature in proximity," He began, in hushed whispers. I felt his fingers twine with my own as he continued. "The cold restricts your body from passing so much energy, therefor you feel drowsy."

"Oh…" I yawned once more.

"Sleep, youngling," He cooed, and I felt myself being tucked into my warm bed, and a blanket being draped over me.

"Stay," I whispered… and the last thing I heard was Edward's smooth voice whisper into my ear, _always…_

* * *

**A/N: So, he finally admitted it. **

**What do you guys think now, hmm?**

**Btw, we are nowhere near the end of our adventure just yet, so review and keep reading :)**

**~PandaSket**


	11. Pretty Youngling

_**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters or themes that may have been previously used in the Twilight Saga. All of these belong to the original author Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: Pretty Youngling_

_**APOV**_

_I watched, enchanted as the slick tale of the dragon whipped at the other's jaw, catching him completely unaware. I refrained from chuckling… as a figure of complete authority; I had to remain composed as much as possible._

_Though, the little spitfire of a blood-lustress did achieve the widest of grins from me today. Isabella, the murmurs addressed her. I wasn't aware of whom she was, but her last name was Swan, and there were no covens of that name._

_I looked out of my large window from my throne, my daughter Jane at my feet and her elder brother a few feet off next to the window, sharpening a blade of his. Alec thoroughly enjoyed collecting various weapons, whereas Jane was content with her mind sorcery._

_I was blessed with two of the most gifted children in the paranormal world._

_That was an advantage in my case, for ruling this wasted land. The previous kings did nothing but host hunting events, declare peace with humans and hold extravagant parties welcome to any class. There was no authority, no rules and no punishment._

_I easily took them down with my underground army of course. I named my clan, Volturi, after our hometown Volterra in the human country of Italy. We ruled there, but the human businesses soon cleared us out. We could've killed them all, but of course it is a number one priority that our existence remained unknown, or less suspected._

_Humans were our main source of survival… well, a lot of creatures depended on them; Werewolf mating, the blood-drinkers, Sex Demon's lust, and of course being the best friends to Mermaids and Elves. Though, technically speaking, the pirates of the West were humans, just enhanced in physical strength and intelligence… most of the time. Though they caused nothing but trouble, and I planned to slaughter them off, if they weren't across the seas where even Demetri or Felix wouldn't survive flying over._

_The thought of the Volturi being unable to kill off slightly enhanced humans was humiliating and angered me especially. I scowled, and glared at the night sky. The rain was coming down hard tonight, and I channelled my anger into the darkness and soon enough a bolt of light flashed not far off the castle, until it began to spread over._

_I placed my head on Jane's head and stroked her blonde, shoulder-length locks. "What's your plan of action, father?" She sang angelically, and I couldn't scold her for her interest. I'd been deep in concentration most of the day, and took time to admire my closest companions, Demetri and Felix, battle in the night in their dragon forms. They were shifters, very skilled. Demetri was an amazing tracker, and could track anyone from thousands of miles away. Felix possessed glorious strength and speed, however. He was much larger than Demetri, towering over him with his large black and torn bat-like wings. His legs were muscular and monstrous, and his neck was large. He exhaled smoke, and his eyes were as black as death._

_Demetri, however, was much leaner and golden in colour. His snout was long, his nostrils and teeth large. He had advanced sense of smell and taste, and his claws were sharper than your average dragon. His wings were full and his skin entirely scaled, his back spiky and a small fiery red mane grew at the top of his neck._

"_Patience, Jane," I whispered softly, and she bowed her head in respects after kissing the palm of my hand. "Demetri," I called, knowing he could hear me. He twisted his lean body and looked straight at me with his gold eyes. "Search the grounds of Forkland High, and keep a good eye on the little pretty."_

_He knew I was referring to the Vampire from yesterday, and nodded his long snout at me before flying off into the distance. Felix returned to us and perched himself on the coast below my window, settling himself into a crouch. The two of them remained in their forms most of the time, guarding until Caius and Marcus made their arrival._

_While I was the king, they were my partners in royalty. My brothers, however, Marcus' wife Didyme didn't agree with me on the throne, being the Fallen Queen's cousin. She barely made an appearance at the castle, and I intended to keep it that way. Her gift was useless to me… the gift of happiness. _

_Alec stood from his spot and prepared to make his way out. I growled and he halted with his back to me. He wasn't entirely respectful of my decisions either, and while he was enchanted with this extraordinary gift, he had no intention to use it. He could make someone feel absolutely nothing for their partner, shattering a bond instantly, very useful for splitting up covens and whatnot… and turning an enemy into an alliance._

"_I require your assistance, dear boy," I hissed somewhat._

"_What assistance would that be, father?" Alec turned around slowly._

"_I need you to woe the pretty youngling," I explained. "I want to add her to my treasures."_

_Alec rolled his eyes. "Have you not had enough?"_

"_She intrigues me… there is something about her, Alec. I want it. No… need it."_

_Alec sighed and prepared to walk out, but I halt him with a cough. "The Guard is falling," I admitted with a deep frown, and Jane couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her pouty lips. Alec merely grinned. "I need more members, preferably useful ones. She seems like a useful tool..._

"_Whatever you wish, Father," Alec chuckled and left the room with a strong stride. I admired him for standing his ground – if he wanted to be, he'd be a fabulous leader. He left a cool breeze after his leaving, so cold the aura from him drifted into me, and shivered my demonic bones._

_I grinned, knowing my son would wake up to the leader he is – soon…_

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up snuggled against something hard and cold. I could smell the familiar and enchanting smell of lavender, and I turned, nuzzling closer to the scent. I opened my eyes the slightest and gazed into red ones. His eyes were more bruised today… I knew it was because he was thirsty, and I felt bad knowing my blood only tempted him more.

"Morning," He grinned, and this certainly was a different Edward. He seemed light-hearted, carefree… it was nice. His rust coloured locks were sticking up everywhere, and the light tones to his eyes and the softness in him only made him much more adorable.

He smiled lightly and caressed my cheek. "Your sleep is enchanting… you talk."

I blushed furiously. I knew I talked, but I also knew I said the most embarrassing, truthful stuff. "Oh," I squeaked and contemplated hiding under the covers. If it saves me from the monster under the bed, maybe it can protect me from the shame of my sleep talking.

"Relax," Edward chuckled. "You didn't say anything silly."

"What did I say?" I mumbled, not believing him for a second.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, resting his head back on my pillow. His arm was under me, and he pulled my body closer to his so that I could rest my head into the crook of his neck. "Nothing, baby… nothing at all."

_Baby…?_

I smiled a little, happy to be Edward's baby. Even if he was refusing to tell me what he heard me say during my slumber.

"What time is it?" I yawned, my room was still dark, but my lamp was on. I could hear the rain and thunder pelting outside, and occasional eruptions of thunder, and streaks of lightning.

"Five am."

I groaned and slammed my head back down onto the pillow, earning a gentle laugh from Edward. "I was hoping to get you up early to take you out anyway."

"Take me out? Where?" I questioned and sat up eagerly.

"Now, it doesn't sound extravagant but what about the Mages warehouse outback? It's usually empty this time… also, it's lovely scenery," Edward suggested. "I did have a better idea but it isn't quite the day for that." He scowled at the window, and I figured he mean the weather.

I bit my lip and nodded. I removed the covers from my body and got up, a little shaky on my feet as I stumbled into the wall. Edward folded his lips together in amusement and shook with silent laughter. I stuck my tongue out at him and stormed into the bathroom.

"Don't bother having a shower," Edward called, still eying the window intently as he watched the raindrops.

I washed my face, and brushed my curls. They weren't messy or anything, surprisingly, so I left them as they were. I pulled on some jeans, converse and tank top I had lying around. I also shrugged on my Escape the Fate pull-over.

Hey, I liked human rock bands. Sue me!

I didn't bother with make-up, as I'd hate to admit it but my skin was clear and fresh as a daisy, and my eyelashes framed my eyes. But I was too plain…

I sighed, and left it at that. I went back into the bedroom to see my window open, and Edward gone. I rushed over and peeked out, the rain pelting me roughly. I gasped as a cough came from above me, and I was met with a freshly changed, yet wet, Edward hanging upside down above my window. He grinned, his red hair flopping into his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed, and Edward merely laughed. He returned besides me, and pulled me onto his back.

"Hold on tight, spider-monkey," He smirked and dashed. I'd never run this fast before, and though it was sickening but also exhilarating. The wind whipped my hair behind me, and the cold air stung my skin. I closed my eyes when it became too much and clung on tight. My legs were wrapped around Edward, my arms gripping his neck in a choke-hold.

He stopped abruptly, and waited until I was less shaky before putting me down. I stumbled a little but Edward wrapped his arm firmly round my waist as he led us through the white double doors and into the flower garden. In here, it was always Spring.

A gentle and warm breeze cascaded into the air around us and various smells of flowers mixed with it gently. I felt my wet hair stick to my face but I didn't care, it was beautiful in here.

Vines with red thorns scattered up the walls of the room, with flowers of each colour blossoming out. Leaves and canopies dripped from the ceiling to our heads and little flowers sprouted on the grassy areas aside the pebble path we were walking along.

It was breath-taking.

"Edward," I gasped. "It's really beautiful in here…"

"It is," He murmured and I turned around to see him holding a red rose out to me. I smiled and took it before he pulled me into his arms. "You still don't understand how sorry and useless I feel. I always thought Vampires were intelligent…"

I pulled back and raised my eyebrow at him. "Huh?"

He brushed a damp strand of hair behind my ear. "Vampires are usually intelligent enough to distinguish a line between emotions. It's taken me weeks to discover that rather than just being lust; my irrational feelings were also provoked by love."

I placed my hand against his cheek and rubbed my thumb across his high cheek bones. "But you did it, that's what counts, right?"

"Hm," He hummed and he closed his eyes, his long lashes grazing against the tip of my thumb. He kissed the pulse on my wrist and sighed, shaking slightly. "You really are intoxicating."

His hands gripped my waist and he pulled me closer, his nose dipping in to press against my neck as he panted against my skin.

"You can… If you want to," I bit my lip and closed my eyes in pleasure as he traced the line his nose nuzzled there with his lips. "It won't hurt me, and I trust you."

"You shouldn't," He growled and scraped his elongated fangs against my skin. I shuddered and felt something deep in the pit of my belly tingle. My hands reached up on their own accord and placed themselves on Edward's shoulder, gripping tightly.

"Please," I begged, as this was torture. I wasn't sure why, but when his fangs pierced my fragile skin, a rush went throughout my body and erupted in my lower region. I bit my lip to resist screaming, and I felt my knees turn to jelly. Edward gripped my waist tighter, holding me up as he continued suckling on my skin gently. His chest rumbled and he pulled back as I rode the waves. He licked where his fangs had cut, and I felt the mark automatically sting and heat up, but wear off within seconds.

When steady, I looked up at Edward sleepily and he smiled down at me, but the smile was tight and his eyes were the deepest of scarlet red.

"So delicious," He hissed and his lips formed an even tighter line. "Forgive me, Bella but I need to have a few minutes to myself. Your scent is so… so-"

I cut him off and held my shaky hands up, grinning brightly. "I completely understand, Edward."

He clamped his cold hand on my shoulder, giving me a gentle squeeze before vanishing completely. I knew he wouldn't be too far, but I still missed him within a second of his absence.

I looked around me and smiled. Edward's scent still lingered in the air. I looked down and saw that I had dropped the rose Edward gave me before our… fang-play session. I knelt down on the small path of pebbles and picked it up, and began caressing the fragile petals.

Was I as fragile as this flower in my hands if I was put into Edward's?

I bit down on my lip, and I heard a cough behind me. I danced up onto my feet and came face to face with a figure I recognised from the ball. He was the male cloaked figure, as I wouldn't forget those emerald eyes.

He smiled warmly. "Hello, my name is Alec. I hope I didn't intrude anything…"

"Oh, no," I smiled in return and hugged the rose to my chest, willing Edward to return. "I was just waiting for my…" What was Edward? An acquaintance… partner… "Friend," I decided to settle for.

"I was wondering what a lovely girl like you would be doing out here on your own," His smile never faltered, but I still hoped for Edward to return.

"Lovely? After my performance the other night?" I blurted out, and then I immediately blushed bright red.

Alec chuckled, his eyes closing as he shook his head. "Just proves you to be a strong one," He added, and then eyed me intently. "You look different."

I smiled tightly, and eyed the door behind Alec. I saw no figures around the place, and heard nothing of Edward. I began to worry as Alec stalked toward me, gazing deeply into my eyes when he was a mere foot away.

"Why can I not see myself in your eyes?" He hissed, and I winced at his tone. I didn't even understand what he meant.

"Do you have a partner?" He questioned with an angry voice.

I looked shyly at the ground, my lip under the severe torture of my teeth. "Um… I don't know how to explain it."

"Explain what?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Listen, it's been really nice to meet you but I must go."

I went to go past him but he grabbed my arm. "Are you aware of who I am?"

"Let go," I whispered.

"I should see myself in those eyes of yours if your heart is not taken," He growled. "Where is your partner?!"

I shrugged him off and bolted out of the garden, but he was quick behind me. "Isabella," He growled. I sped up, but as I looked over my shoulder I saw him only quicken his steps, too.

"If he loved you, he wouldn't leave you alone," Alec grinned and grabbed my upper arm, turning me to face him.

He grinned sadistically down at me. "You'd be a wonderful bride,"

I stared up at him in shock, and he gripped the back of my head with his hand; forcing me to look up at him. He leaned forward, but a loud howl from the forest edge besides the garden made him pause. His emerald orbs danced towards the trees, seeing shadows I knew I could barely make out.

I stared where he stared, and I heard another howl in the distance, but softer.

However, my mouth dropped when the snout of a large wolf slithered into view, his fangs bared and his black eyes scrunched in anger. It was dark, but I could make out the reddish tone in his fur.

He took long, slow strides towards us and Alec only gripped me tighter, causing the wolf to snarl louder as he got even closer.

I knew it was Jake… but mentioning his name would only get him in trouble. If Alec wasn't attending the school but was free to enter the premises then he must be important. Though, I lacked the basic knowledge of the monster world. My mother was too busy explaining the variety of races rather than the background, and their potential weaknesses.

Eventually, Jake got into a crouched position, ready to prance. Alec chuckled madly, and shoved me harshly behind him. I stumbled and hit the ground, but at that precise moment Jake pounced unexpectedly and tumbled onto the ground with Alec beneath him.

Red and black shadows surrounded Jake, while he snapped furiously at Alec's flesh, and I looked away. I scrunched my eyes shut and tried to block the image out. I could hear the growls, the snarls and the tearing of flesh and breakage of bones. I could hear the injured whimpers of Jake, but more so the screaming of pain from Alec.

A cold hand pressed against my knee, and I looked up into the reassuring eyes of Edward. I looked over and saw Alec pinned over Jake, his paws held down by the shadows, and his paws bending at a horrid angle.

I choked on my sobs and pleaded Edward with my eyes, and he understood. Edward dashed over and lightning speed and gripped Alec by the neck and with a quick twist decapitated him on the spot.

Immediately, the shadows puffed into the air and Jake jumped onto his feet, limping on his right front paw.

The body of Alec dropped, and Edward turned to face me… a look of sadness on his face. I got up onto my feet and rushed towards him, which he widened his eyes but held his arms open for me anyway. I settled myself there, sniffling into his chest.

"Where were you?" I whimpered, and he stroked my back reassuringly.

"Delayed," Edward murmured. "I'm just lucky your friend was lucky enough to distract him on time."

I looked over at Jake, who sat there like a big dog. Literally. His head was tilted, his ears perked and eyes intrigued.

"Jake," I sighed. "Thank you, so much."

Jake barked, and gave his tail a swish. Edward coughed, not clearing his throat but to signal for him to speak. "I would also like to thank you. I cannot describe how grateful I am – you saved her."

Jake nodded his head and rose sternly onto his feet. He walked towards us, and nudged his snout against Edward's shoulder with a following snarl.

"I'll look after her," Edward reassured, and then looked into the forest. "You should hurry… There are spies everywhere."

Jake's chest grumbled, but his warm eyes met mine and he lapped his tongue out against my cheek. I squealed, and furiously wiped his slobber away. I patted him on the snout, and he groaned, but in the good way.

"Bye," I said with a smile when Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. Jake huffed, but with a playful swish of his tail vanished into the shadows of the forest in one and a half pounces.

Edward picked me up bridal style, and kissed my forehead. "Close your eyes,"

I did as he asked and became aware of the air whooshing all around me, but we came to an abrupt stop outside my dorm.

I was placed onto my feet and I opened the door, Edward stayed where he was, however. "Are you coming in?"

He shook his head. "Your scent is still so… fresh. Do you mind spending a night with Bree? Just to be safe…"

I nodded. "I understand… I missed you."

He smiled, and gently took my hand. "I was worried, and smelled the scent of nearby wolves. A smaller, silver one led me into the woods, originally to hunt me down. I thought a quick kill would settle my thirst further, until your friend ran into your direction. I followed as soon as I could."

"It's okay," I sighed and squeezed his hand. "I'm okay."

"Thankfully," He murmured. "Shut your window and lock your door, I'll return before dawn."

"Thank you," I added quickly, and he raised his eyebrow. "For saving Jake; it meant a lot. He's a great friend, and it's nice for you to take that into consideration for me."

"Anything for you," Edward smiled and ran his free hand through his copper red hair. No doubt my scent was driving him crazy as he smiles tightly.

"Go," I ordered jokingly, a big grin on my face. Edward pulled me closer for a moment, and then he vanished. I knocked on Bree's door, and ushered her into my own when she answered.

I also gave Angela a call, and told them both to stay over for the night.

It was time they gave the gory details on the Volturi…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the prolonged update! Been very busy this week, and I tried to make this chapter as interesting as possible, but WOW, nearly a hundred reviews? I didn't expect that! You guys keep me going :D**

**Soonest update I can possibly make is late Sunday or early Monday, as it's the last week of school before Christmas break :D Hopefully if I get a good number of reviews I might throw in a special Crimbo chapter asap, hm?**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**~PandaSket**


	12. Curses, Shifters and Dragons, oh my!

_**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters or themes that may have been previously used in the Twilight Saga. All of these belong to the original author Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: Curses, Shifters and Dragons, oh my!_

**EPOV**

Weeks had passed since the night I was forced to kill Alec and protect what was mine, though I didn't feel any better of it, but soon enough time had flown by and it was winter.

I sat outside on one of the benches in the courtyard that was covered in a thick 3 foot layer of snow. I didn't feel the cold as the snowflakes caressed my cheeks, but I felt the cold tug at my chest of the thought of the Volturi wanting Bella.

I wouldn't have it, nor for them to have her.

Bella hadn't been the same since that night… she hadn't seen her wolf friend, and I couldn't be happy regarding his absence. He saved her, and proved how little he valued her in a romantic nature. I closed my eyes and my lips tugged into a smile at the memory of Bella's blood.

_The kiss had been so much… too much. That little peck I'd unconsciously placed on the pulse of her neck sent me into overdrive as her scent clouded my mind, and the feel of her soft, warm skin against my hard and cold body made me crazy._

_And hungry._

"_You can," She moaned. "If you want to…"_

_At first I didn't know what she meant… until my elongated fangs gently traced the veins in her neck. She shook under my hold and gasped, her head fell back as she welcomed her whole neck to me._

_She was irresistible as her pulse and the blood within her sang to me._

_Her small hands reached up and she gripped my shoulders, and by then I was a goner. I tugged her waist, her body against mine as I, gently as possible, pierced her neck with my fangs. _

_Her warm, pure and sweet blood filled my mouth and soothed my burning throat. I groaned and growled loudly, and I could hear her moans and feel her shuddering in the distance. _

_It was erotic, and it was also my wake-up call when she almost hit the ground from not being able to stand upright. I gripped her waist and took a few more gulps, moaning as I did. I then pulled back and licked where my fangs had been, watching as her wounds sealed and left only little pink bruises in their place._

_I felt free, calm but light-headed after I drank from her. Her doe eyes looked up at me, sleepily, and I couldn't help but smile back; even if my lips felt numb from her intoxicating blood._

"_So delicious," I murmured, not necessarily to her. I had to get away from her, because all I could smell and taste was _her._ "Forgive me, Bella, but I need to have a few minutes to myself. Your scent is so… so…" Indescribable?_

_She threw her hands up and her face was full of understanding, her grin bright though her arms shook from the aftermath of our… "I completely understand, Edward."_

_I gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and then bolted for the nearby trees. I was far away enough to not smell her, but close enough to feel her presence._

_I sighed and leaned against a thick trunk, basking in the fresh and clear air._

_Until I heard them and smelled them._

_I heard moans and gasps from behind me, and I saw a half-naked male drooping over a small human girl._

_My eyes widened as I saw that her dress was hoisted above her thighs, and the male above her, with a tribal tattoo on his arm, was thrusting his hips rhythmically into her centre._

_I smirked and turned. The girl hadn't seen me so I could leave quietly._

"_You," He growled, and I turned to see the male standing, and he pounced for me. Within seconds, his human features became dog-like, and fur sprouted from his skin._

"_Stay, Vaness-"He growled, but his sentence finished with a severe howl._

_I bolted further into the trees, intending to u-turn when I lost track of the wolf, only there were more ahead. I cursed, and jumped into the night sky. I gripped branches, throwing myself from tree to tree until a reddish wolf intercepted my path._

_I danced onto the ground, in a crouch. I grit my teeth, and fangs, together. Ready for combat, but I just wanted to get back to Bella._

_Only, I recognised the scent of this wolf. He grunted at me, but didn't move or advance towards me._

"_He asks if you're the mate of the half-bred Vampire," She snaps, tugging the top of her dress over her top half with shaky hands while the moon shown on her from atop of the trees, showing off her long and straight brunette hair that framed her rosy cheeks. Her eyes were brown, a shade or two lighter than Bella's._

"_Bella…" I murmur, and smile slightly at our encounter moments ago._

"_Yes, he asks if you actually love her, or like her in some form other than food," The girl continues, and I knew why. She was the wolves mate, and therefore could contact him when one or both were in wolf form via the mind._

_I smiled a tight smile and looked at the wolf, who was eying me down. "While my lust for Bella's blood in strong, the lust for her to be my mate is stronger."_

"_So you're changing her?" She asks, and then scowls at the wolf. "Jake, he's done nothing wrong; I'm not calling him that! Yes, he may of walked in but he's a Vampire who I presume is hunting and not for that little half-bred you're so fond of."_

_My chest growled… this wolf showed fondness of my Bella, despite having a mate of his own._

_The girl smiled gently. "Don't worry. Jake's love is merely that one of a brother, as he cannot love another. He has already imprinted on me. Do you know what imprinting is?"_

"_Bounding two souls together who are suitable to acquire each other's forms," I nodded. "Humans and Werewolves are perfect matches."_

"_Thank you," She says, and then steps forward. She holds a pale hand out. Unlike Jake in his human form, she is not tanned but ghostly white. "I'm Vanessa, this is Jake."_

"_Edward," I said and shook her hand. Jake sat down on his hind heels and Vanessa made her way over. His large wolf form towered over her merely human form so much; she gripped the fur at his neck and hoisted herself up and onto his back to sit._

"_Pleasure," Vanessa murmured while Jake grunted. "He requires you to make a promise."_

_I looked into the deep, brown wolf eyes of Jake, standing my ground. I wasn't going to let a Werewolf empower me, no matter how close he and Bella were. I knew he was one of the Werewolves she met, but how could she stand him. The smell, and Werewolves in general are vile, and our enemy._

_However, if Bella wanted ties, I'd give her ties._

"_A promise of what sort,"_

_Jake growled in response to a large howl in the distance, and Vanessa slid off him once more with a roll of her eyes. Jake darted off in the direction we ran through, and I looked at the girl for answers. _

"_To look after the half-bred girl," She says. "Kill her, he says he'll kill you… but I know very much a battle between a Vampire and Werewolf would not go down well, and neither one of us can live without our true mate. I can tell by the way your bright, red eyes light up when you hear her name, or even when the thought of her caresses your mind, that you love her. I can sense it…"_

"_Hm," I nodded and then looked at the direction he ran. "I promise."_

"_Oh, and he's ran off to save your girlfriend," She added, cheerily while I glared daggers at her._

"_Save," My chest rumbled. "What do you mean?"_

"_You were distracted, don't take it hard upon yourself, dear Vampire," She said as she vanished into the trees. "You must go…" she finished before vanishing completely. I couldn't even smell her… what was she? She can't be fully human, but there is no monster in her. Not even a half-bred…_

_I huffed and then danced back to where I left Isabella, only to find her crouched on the ground and the reddish wolf, Jake, whimpering beneath Alec as sparks of red and black enveloped his body…_

I had left it there and gave Jake the promise he wanted after I saved his very being. It satisfied him; however, he has not appeared since that day. His other half, Vanessa, wandered the school alone, picking apples from trees that still grew to this cold winter day. She hummed, and ignored everything and everyone. I tried to talk to her many occasions of Jake's where-about's, but it was no use.

And his disappearance had taken a toll on Bella – she was happy with me, of course, but I knew she needed her best friend, and not Bree or Angela all the time.

She explained that Jake was the sibling she never had, and panicked encase the Volturi knew of Alec's murder and whom the crime was committed by. She feared if they took me as well, but my family had tight strings involved with the Volturi.

Despite being an Elf, Carlisle use to work as a healer there when the members did their duels. They preferred to have an Elf, rather than capture a Witch who would possibly curse them, rather than actually help.

Witches don't have the best reputation going in the monster world, and maybe it's because they have exposed themselves entirely to humans… their existence was known more than any other. Though, when humans presumed to be witches were murdered, their methods of murder made them chuckle.

Until in the 16th and 17th century, however, witch hunts began and the dunking punishment prevailed, and it actually worked.

Witches were immune to sinking into water unless by physical force. Humans guessed this correctly, and while floating indicated witchcraft some witches were caught, and humans, no matter how alike to witches, developed a deep hate for them.

Curses began, towns were struck ablaze and superstitions continue to this very day.

Though, a Witch wouldn't help us with the Volturi anyway. Other than supernatural, magical faculties taking many forms they were still as weak as humans.

They wouldn't protect my Bella.

I sighed and got up onto my feet, and make my way to Bella's dorm. I hadn't bothered visiting this morning, as Bree said she needed girl time.

That indicated I wasn't welcome… but I still just wanted to see her, if only for a second…

* * *

**BPOV**

While Angela and Bree still had their differences, they were doing an amazing job of pushing them aside and getting on with each other.

We were in my dorm, and Angela with her newly enhanced magical abilities 'popped up' another two single beds, aside my own with a couple of feet of space between each bed. Edward's armchair was propped next to my bed near the window, where it belonged.

Though, he wouldn't be with me tonight; not in my bed or in his armchair, and I felt my lips pull into a frown at that thought. I hadn't been smiling lately since Jake's disappearance anyway.

I decided to confess.

"Angela, do you know of the Volturi?" I asked, and watched Angela freeze, cringe and Bree look over her shoulder and grin brightly. She loved anything cringe worthy.

"Yes, I do," She frowned as she pushed her book to the side. She lay flat out on her bed, Bree at the foot of her bed playing Sims on the X-Box she set up to a television she happened to smuggle in. "Why?"

I shrugged and twiddled my hands. "An incident happened a few nights ago-"

"Other than the thing at the ball?" She asked, and I nodded. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! Edward and I were in the flower garden-"

"Gross!" Bree added, and I scowled at her.

I looked back at Angela warmly, her smile gentle and her eyes intrigued. I continued. "And Edward went out for a quick hunt, I presume and well, this guy called Alec appeared out of the blue."

"Alec," Angela nodded. "King Aro's son."

I gulped. "Y-yes…"

"And?" Angela enquired.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What about him?"

"Uh…" I looked left and right, but still felt unsure. I made a throat-slicing motion with my finger.

Angela widened her eyes while Bree grinned as ever. "What? Why? How?" Angela hissed, and her eyes danced around the room for any open doors, windows, etc…

She quickly clicked her fingers and the room suddenly felt… well, lighter.

"We're in a concealed bubble," Angela explained. "The Volturi control the sound proof, and can easily break through it, however, it'd take even Aro some time to get through. Now, how is Alec dead?"

"Well, he appeared out of nowhere after Edward left and began questioning me, and then he… he started trying to like, question me about if I had any partners so maybe he saw Edward and I…" I trailed off when Angela began shaking her head, and opened her mouth to explain; her words rolling off the tip of her tongue like a graceful waterfall.

"Alec is King Aro's son, and like me, King Aro is one of the Four Mages alive in this lifetime, his is the power of Fire and possibly one of the oldest to live. His power is ruthless and great, and though he didn't produce a mage himself, Alec possesses a gift. If he can see himself in your eyes, a reflection of such, then your soul is not bound to another. Aro had channelled a lot of demonic energy into Alec, making him a demon himself."

I stared at her, confused, and Bree had also turned over with a mask of confusion on her face. Angela sighed. "I'll start from the beginning…"

"Long ago, this world was ruled by Two Kings, Vladimir and his step-brother Stefan, as well as the Fallen Queen, Sasha. She had two children, Nahuel and Vasilli. Though, there were rumours of a third child but no one had enough time to investigate this. Aro overruled them and burnt everything to the ground after forming an Underground Army in the human country of Italy, and the town of Volterra and took over this world, currently, the wellbeing and where about's of all of them are unknown, but Aro sends his loyal, demonic servants Demetri and Felix out every night in their forms."

"Forms?" Bree asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aro placed a curse upon all of his servants, and even his family with the help of a few demons he recruited to help him rule. Demetri and Felix are two very talented shifters, and use to be arch enemies. They'd battle over seas, for no other reason than there being the existence of only one dragon shifter, but Aro bounded them as brothers, and now they search every day and night for our Fallen Royals," Angela had crossed her legs, her eyes looking straight into ours as she kept her voice low, but I knew her bubble was around us. Everything sounded, felt and was different in the air…

"Aro also has another child other than Alec, and that is Jane. She's pure evil, but possesses a shifting gift, so therefore she is a shifter,"

Bree interrupted her with mocking wide eyes and a tilted head. "You don't say."

"Shush," Angela snapped. "Jane can transform into the Black widow-"

Bree did it again. "A measly spider? You could throw a boot at her and she'd be dead within seconds!"

"Her form is enhanced," Angela mumbled with a glare. "Her web, alike her venom, is poisonous and very strong – unbreakable, even. She is as black as night as the Widow, but white as heaven as a human. She can transform as will and paralyze with a single bite, and kill within two. She can jump, and make webs feet away from her, and is very, very fast."

"Christ," I gulped, and I found myself sweating… did we really kill the son of a Fire Mage King guy with an underground army clogged up with curses, shifters and dragons?

Oh my.

"He has two fellow rulers, Marcus and Caius. Caius' and his wife work together with their gifts, he senses the strength of bonds and his wife can make others happy. Aro picked her, as even after all his ruling; he still hasn't achieved his ultimate happiness. He thinks clearing out the entire human race will do just that, unaware that he is part human himself and this world relies on their survival for our own," Angela continued speaking as she pulled her glasses from her face and polished them with the fabric of her shirt. "As far as I know of, Marcus only guards the castle Aro lives in for being one of his most treasured friends, but his wife, Didyme disagrees with his ruling. It's the fact that she's married to Marcus that keeps her alive to this day."

I bowed my head, tears in my eyes. "They'll kill him… Jake and Edward."

"Jake?" Angela gasped and gripped my hands.

"He saved me," I sighed. "Edward got distracted by the scent of the wolves, but Jake came after Alec. He saved me from… well, whatever Alec decided to do with me, and Edward rescued Jake in the nick of time while Alec was distracted. They'll get them both…" Tears were streaming down my face by now, and Bree was patting my leg reassuringly. "Jake's already gone so what if they get Edward, too?"

"Oh, Bella," Angela sniffled and wrapped her arm round my shoulder. I gripped her hand, and Bree's hand, in both of mine. I couldn't bear Jake taken from me, let alone Edward.

"I need to find Edward," I sniffled and looked up at the window, watching the icicles drip lightly from outside and the snowflakes flutter delicately.

"He'll be fine," Bree said. "He's connected to that Carlisle Cullen guy, Bells. I've heard he worked for the Volturi before, that ought to pull a few strings. Also, he's a Vampire. I have little doubt that he isn't part of a full coven that would do anything to save him."

"I still need him," I moaned.

"No more word of the Volturi," Angela said and snapped her fingers. The light pressure of the room went off and I took a deep breath. Angela stood, walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. She spoke up. "Jake will be fine, Bella. He's probably just out hunting rabbits or something." She said and shut it behind her. I heard the lock go and the shower starts, so I sighed and rested my head against Bree's welcoming shoulder.

She wasn't the soft or comforting type but she did a good job – for me. She wrapped her arms tight around me. "It'll be fine, Bells. Trust me."

A knock at the door broke us out of our little comfort cuddle, and Bree danced up onto her feet to the door. She opened it and I saw Edward's tall form tower over her. "Bellaaaaa," She called cheerily, and I swiftly wiped my wet cheeks and dabbed my eyes. I bolted over to the door and shut it behind me.

Edward stared down at me, his lips in a thin and tight line. I waved. "Hi," I croaked, and coughed to clear my throat.

"Have you been crying?" He asked, and I bit my lip. He sighed in response and pulled me close. His lips close to my ear. "We can't speak a word of it, my Bella, but I promise I will make it up to you in any way possible. I keep my promises as a proud Vampire," He nudged me with his leg half-heartedly and I couldn't help but chuckle lightly. Edward placed his finger under my chin and tilted my face up at his; his bright red eyes pierced my brown ones. "It'll be okay, Bella."

I smiled lightly and watched his lips tug in return. I couldn't help but stare at them for more than a fraction of a second longer, and Edward knew that. His face slowly lowered itself to mine and his nose nudged lightly against my own, side to side. I blushed and basked in his adoration.

Eskimo kisses were actually great.

"Bella…" Edward hummed, he had his eyes closed and was inhaling deeply, a wide grin on his face until he spoke. "You should get back to your friends."

He looked perfect whether he was grinning or frowning.

"Spend tomorrow morning with me," Edward pleaded, and I couldn't help but nod. He pulled me into him a little more, so gentle.

I pecked his cheek playfully and giggled when he shuddered, but never ran away. His grin returned.

His mischievous eyes opened to mine, only to be replaced with adoration and affection. "I love you," He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update guys… Christmas festivities and what not! I actually wanted to get a Crimbo chapter on the correct time, but I guess my mum won't mind if I'm listening to Christmas music a little longer than usual!**

**Next update will be quicker, I promise!**

**~PandaSket**


	13. I'd Die For You

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the slow updates but I'm not feeling myself recently – me and my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, split on Friday due to arguing and both of us changing, trust issues but he's in my social group of friends, and he openly admitted he didn't want me to move on but wouldn't like getting back together. I don't want to move on. So, yeah. If updates are a little slow, that's why. Any advice, guys? His sister already told me to wait it out, as I'm apparently the only girlfriend he's had who genuinely loved him and wasn't a whore. Lol. Anyway, this is the next chapter. I'm sorry it's short, the next will be better.**_

_**~PandaSket**_

_**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters or themes that may have been previously used in the Twilight Saga. All of these belong to the original author Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: I'd Die For You_

**BPOV**

He loved me.

Edward said he loved me.

Of course, I didn't do the typical romantic ideal of jumping into his arms, peppering his face with kisses and squealing like I'd won a million dollars.

Nope.

I stared blankly at him…

And then slammed the door in his face.

Bree and Angela were both sitting on their beds staring at me, while I stood panting against the closed door.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Angela questioned with a face full of concern.

"H-h-he… h-he… he said…" I panted out, and Angela rushed over and clamped soft hands on my shoulders.

"Breathe, Bella, breathe," She pressured, and I did.

"H-he said h-he l-loved m-m-me…" I stuttered, my face heated and probably blood red.

Angela beamed brightly and Bree made a gagging noise.

"What are you standing here for?!" She squealed. "Do you love him?"

"Yes…" I whispered, and then she shoved me aside, pulled the door open and pushed me out.

"THEN GO AFTER HIM!" Angela yelped and slammed the door when I stumbled out, hitting the floor.

I looked around me, and Edward was gone… but I could smell him.

I bolted up onto my feet, only in shorts, my knee high black socks and a button up shirt. I panted, dashing through the hallway, down the stairs, through the next corridor and into the yard where I saw Edward wandering through the snow, his head down and his wild, untamed copper locks blowing in the breeze.

"Edward!" I yelled, and his body movement paused, but before he could turn around I felt the blood in my legs rush, the cold of the night air and the harsh chill from the snow on my feet and bare skin fade as I ran in almost full Vampiric speed to him.

He turned to greet my body and I stumbled at the last second, but he caught me in his strong vice grip. As he usually did.

By now, I was a panting and shaking mess. "I love you," I blurted out. "Edward, I'm s-sorry for slam… slamming the door in your face, I… I r-really am it's j-just-"

But I was cut off by the feel of Edward pressing his ice cold lips to my plump warm ones.

I stood there shocked for a moment before I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around him and kissed him back. Our lips moved in harmony with each other, softly grazing each other's skin. I ran my fingers through his hair, while he groaned into my mouth as his hands caressed my cheek and hip. His breath was minty while his lilac and honey scent clouded my mind, extinguishing all thoughts and left me drowning happily in the feel of the butterflies exploding in my belly and warmness spread from my lips to my core.

He pulled back after a while, a wide grin on his face. "Ah, Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

_Take me back to your room remove me of my virgin status…_

I hoped I didn't say that aloud, but I was too ditzy to even care. Edward loved me, and I loved him. Not that I didn't know that, but I thought it'd just been on obsession… a girly teenaged crush and a blood lust.

Though, people did say lust and love were very alike…

"What are you thinking?" Edward's velvet voice chimed through my thoughts, and I looked up to see him gazing at me intently.

I shrugged, shivering lightly, and while I didn't change into my full Vampire form I definitely adapted a tad to the weather.

The cold was significant.

"Lust and love," I said, and Edward frowned lightly.

He took both my hands in his, the snow catching into his flame hair, his red ablaze in the night sky and the patches of white dancing around him. He looked gorgeous… and while I still feared them red orbs as a natural instinct, despite me harbouring them at times, with them eyes he was my own personal nightmare, and he in general was my personal dream.

He was one hell of a gorgeous nightmare though, if you ask me.

"There is a big difference between lust and love," Edward states. "They are very similar, but so far apart. Lust is what I crave of you – your blood calls to me like a siren, while your body is an addiction. I can't get enough of you, Bella… but what stops me suffocating into these desires is the love I have for you. The need to protect you, the want I have to hear your beautiful breaths and the beating of your heart. I want to be able to look into those chocolate eyes of yours every day for eternity, to hold you like this forever and to plant kisses on those red lips of yours whenever I please. To claim you as my own, loud and proud… I could go on and on describing my emotions for you, Bella."

I blush bright red, and duck my head. Edward places his gentle fingers under my chin to tilt my head upwards. "You're what I go to sleep and dream of," I admitted to Edward, "I want you to know that I'd die for you."

"There will be no need for that," Edward smiles and brushes a stray strand of hair behind my ear. His lips tugged once more into a frown before he pulled me into his arms bridal style and we rushed through the cold air. I was outside of my dorm within seconds. "I don't want you to get ill," He said, and held me close for a moment.

"We still on for tomorrow morning?" I ask eagerly, I didn't want him to leave but he had bruises forming below his beautiful eyes now… I knew he was thirsty, and I also know he'd refuse to drink from me as he put distance between us.

He nodded. "Of course, Bella."

I nod in return, and then I stepped forward and wrapped my small arms around his waist, my head resting against his chest. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight," Edward grumbled, and then leaned down as his lips caressed my ear. "My Bella,"

I hummed lightly, pecked his cheek before smiling. He smiles back and places the gentlest of kisses to my lips. I blush bright red, and Edward merely chuckled before vanishing from my sight.

I sigh and open my dorm door, and was met by wide-eyed Bree and Angela standing right in front of the door, their backs bent as they stumbled onto their knees from leaning their ears on the door.

"Tell us everything!" Angela squeals, while Bree scowled.

But I did see a little bit of curiosity in those eyes of hers.


	14. Perfection in its Finest Form

**A/N: Hey guys, after over a week of feeling like shit I've began feeling better, making new friends and what not. Yeah, I've come to the conclusion he is not the boy for me. At all. He was messaging some girl behind my back when he claimed wanting me back, and when he's already cheated in the past previously it was best to get out there asap. We're both working o n being civil with each other for our friends' sake, though but overall things are much better. I apologise for not updating as appropriately as I should of, so here I'll throw in a few extras for you. Enjoy!**

**~PandaSket**

_**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters or themes that may have been previously used in the Twilight Saga. All of these belong to the original author Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen: Perfection in its Finest Form_

**BPOV**

I woke up to a cold hand caressing my forehead. I groan, flipping over from my back and onto my side to snuggle up into the warm bed.

He chuckles dazzlingly, and I knew that chuckle anywhere. My eyes flash open on their own accord and I sit up so fast I go dizzy, but before I could utter a single word his pale, long fingers tap lightly against my lips.

I look into his blazing red eyes as he sweeps me up into his arms and moves us to the window. I look over his shoulder to find Angela and Bree sleeping peacefully; reassured, I wrap my arms round Edward's neck as he leaps out of the window as graceful as a lion's pounce.

"Where are we going?" I question in a thick, sleepy voice. Though, I didn't feel as tired as the cold, harsh winter air whipped at my bare skin. I only wore a thin pair of shorts and a tank top to bed, after all.

"Somewhere special before breakfast," Edward chuckled. "It's 7am, if you're wondering."

I groan and press my head against his shoulder. "Too early,"

"I have to go tonight," He said, his tone emotionless.

I pop my eyes open at him along with my mouth to match. His footsteps stopped, but the wind continued to lap at my skin mercilessly.

"Why?" I sighed. "You aren't… leaving me, a-are you?"

Edward glared suddenly, gripping my forearms as he shook me gently. "Never," He hissed, and then his eyes and tone soften. "I have some business to do with Jasper, Bella. I won't be gone long, a few days – tops."

I hang my head and bite my lip. "Oh…"

He softly wipes down my arms, until both my hands are in his. "Which is why I want you to spend the entire of today with me, to make up for the time I won't be able to distract you."

"Distract me?" I raise my eyebrow at him. "You don't distract me."

"Is that why whenever I sit next to you when you're pulled into one of those strange books of yours, your heartbeat races, your eyes dance to my form, and you can't stop your legs from fidgeting against one another. You reply to my every word, as though those books don't hold any of your interest." He explains as his lips tug into a sly smirk, his eyes playful.

I blush at his words; I had thought he didn't notice my… obsession, over him. "I thought you didn't know."

"Know what?" Edward chimed. "That you're intoxicated by my very presence?"

I blush more, and look away, but his long fingers pull my chin to look upwards at him, and into those scarlet orbs. "You intoxicate me, too," He hums before pressing his gentle lips to mine. It was sudden, unexpected, but I wasn't bothered as my eyes close and my lips move back against his own ones softly. The butterflies in my belly exploded and the sensation erupted throughout my entire body.

My arms found themselves making their way to grip on Edward's shirt, as his own hands caresses against the skin of my hips under the tank top, making me shiver delightfully against his touch.

I gasp against his lips as his fingers paw at my skin, and I look up to him dreamily. He smiles back down, a shy, sweet smile. I move one hand up to his face and stroke my thumb across his high cheek bones. He purrs and pulls my face to his once more, his lips move simultaneously with mine… gentle brushes, with little pressure that makes my head spin, my body tingle and my heart ache for more.

Slowly, I feel I am being pushed back until my backside presses against a low branch of a tree dangling from the edge of what seems to be a steaming pool of water. "Hot spring," Edward murmurs. "Shall we?"

I look up at him, and the thought of seeing him naked empowers all of the self-conscious thoughts. I nod lightly, and tug at his button-up chequered shirt. I begin to unbutton his shirt, bottom to top, before pushing the fabric from his broad shoulders, his chest is pronounced with a light six-pack dented into his glorious, stone-hard and snow-pale skin.

I feel his hands rub tenderly from my hips to my back, and he clutches the bottom of my tank top. I raise my shaky arms up as he pulls my shirt up and over my head, before chucking it to rest atop of his shirt on the grassy ground. I wasn't wearing shoes to start, so he kicks his own off along with yanking off his socks, they join the pile.

I feel his eyes wander down my body as I stand there in a pair of thin shorts and my bra. His long arms wrap around me and he pushes my shorts along with my underwear down, he kicks them to the pile. With Vampiric speed, his jeans and boxers are off, and he has me, completely naked, in his arms, lowering us both into the hot water of the small lake.

It isn't deep, when my feet finally touch the ground, but it does reach my chin. His hands rest comfortingly on my waist, bobbing me effortlessly in the water when the ripples from his way come towards my face.

I shyly press my bare body against his, and he nuzzles his head into my hair. His usually freezing body is no longer cold, but warm. I was so use to the delightful shivers he gave me, but to be here, naked, without the teeth chattering is good, too.

I look up slowly to find him already gazing at me intensely. I stand on my tip toes at the precise moment he bobs me up with his hands, and I bend my legs until they rest on his hips; one of his hands up under my right thigh, while the other holds the back of my neck, and I work my hands through his damp, copper locks as I rock my hips and mouth against him in unison.

He kisses me back just as enthusiastically, our eyes closing in pleasure as the hot water and steam rises around us, the sun peeking out from ahead of us, but a chilly fog cascades in the air above the steam.

His lips move greedily to my neck, and I gasp in surprise. I tilt my head to give him better access; my hips continue their mission to grind shamelessly into him as he traces a line where my pulse is with his wet tongue. "So delicious," He growls in a tone that says _you are mine, you are my prey._

His lips touch the shell of my ear as his whispers breeze into my mind. "We are not alone, wee one."

I open my eyes in shock and pull myself closer to Edward… Heck, I didn't want to be seen!

"I'll make sure you're covered," He sang in words for only my ears to hear. In a flash of a momentum, I am arched against the low bank of the hot spring. The frosty grass tickles my warm skin, my top half exposed out of the water, but shivering under the light touches of Edward's skin against mine.

We continued our gentle kisses, my hands working on his slightly cold forearms and through his fiery locks while his pushed and pulled my body to his. I could feel his member against me, long and hard like the rest of him.

Perfection in its finest form.

"Bella," He hisses, and I take the opportunity of his slightly open mouth and trace his lips with my tongue. He is hesitant at first, but soon his tongue meets mine in an erotic dance; twining and twisting with one another in unison. His chest rumbles in a deep groan as I hook my tongue around his elongated fang.

"You don't have to be so gentle," I purr, pulling back to look deep into his eyes. "I'm only half human."

He growls, a Vampiric glare taking over the gentleness in his eyes. I grip his forearms roughly and pull him towards me, and he follows my lead. His lips fiercely attack my lips, his tongue forcing my mouth to open before him as he explores inside, his tongue tracing my own.

The eruptions are still going on throughout my body, making me shake, gasp and beg for more yet want to stop for how powerful the ride is on my body. I can't help it as I ground my hips into him, my hands paw at his body, my needy whimpers that escape my throat despite the kisses.

"You're driving me crazy," Edward moans when I grind into his most prized possession. "_Bella_," He warns.

"Mm?" I hum as I trace a visible line on his pale neck with my tongue, just as he had done. I grin against his neck when he lets out an audible rumble of a groan.

Suddenly, I am picked up and no longer protected by the warmth of the hot spring. I am tucked up into cold arms, the cold air whooshing over me sharply.

But it isn't long until I'm popped down onto a bed. I look up at Edward, both of us still naked, as he crawls over my trembling body.

I'm not in my dorm, so I must be in Edward's as his slightly warmed fragrance wafted in the air. I had a new thing for honey and lavender since meeting Edward.

I place my hands on Edward's broad shoulders and squeeze lightly as he continues to cover my body with his. His lips find mine in eager but soft kisses, his hands trail up and down my body, and his strong legs between mine. I wrap my legs round his waist and pull his body to me, and moan like a kitten when my core presses against his.

He pauses, however, and his movements stop. I look up at him, needy and wet – the last in both ways, from the hot spring and the erotic drug Edward, which is what he is for me. An addiction that I crave, how I'd survive the days without him I knew very little of.

"Edward," I plead, but he shakes his head. "I need you."

"Not like this," He mumbles. "You deserve soft and gentle, not a hot-spring mess."

"It isn't a hot spring mess," I sniffle and clutch my arms round his neck, looking deep into those beautiful eyes. "I want you, here, right now."

He smiles and shakes his head. "Not yet, however…"

I perk my eyebrows up in surprise as he peppers kisses along my shoulder, up to my neck. "One last thing," He whispers, need in his voice.

He smirks, and kisses the pulse of my neck, gives it a lick, before his long, sharp fangs pierce my skin. I scream in pleasure, my eyes roll into the back of my head and I feel that familiar pinch and eruption in my core. I can't stop myself as I shake and thrash lightly under him, and he moans as he sucks lightly from my neck.

When I come down from my high, he pulls back, licking my neck and wrapping me up in the sheets of his bed. I snuggle up close to him, and he sighs softly. "Sleep, my Bella. I'll wake you soon and we'll spend the day basking in only each other's _company._" He emphasises.

I yawn. "But I like naked Edward," but I didn't hear his response, as my body and mind willed away until I was unconscious and in dream-land, where Edward and I continued our hot business at the hot spring.


	15. Just a sad author's note

**A/N: Hey guys, I really apologise for the lack of update but sadly, I'm going have to post-pone this story for a little while. My exams have sprung up and it's been really difficult to continue from where I left off a few weeks back. I'm really stressed atm and I think my break-up knocked me a little off track with the high romance in this story. I'll l return when I feel I'm comfortable enough to write a decent enough chapter. There's just so little time to write up on this and when I do, I end up writing another plot which is completely irrelevant to the one for this story.**

**I've began writing a new story, the first chapter which would usually take 2-3 hours to complete a 3-4 paged chapter, but I've been writing it when I've struggled adding to Gorgeous Nightmare, and decided to take a break from GN. I may or may not upload the one I'm currently working on, but I do warn you that if I do, extremely slow updates and dark themes will not go amiss.**

**Again, I'm very sorry but I still am a beginner and this being my last year in high school I need to focus more time on studying for my qualifications. **

**Happy Reading, folks **

**~PandaSket**


End file.
